


美味情缘（一）

by hiyouelaine



Series: 美味情缘 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyouelaine/pseuds/hiyouelaine
Summary: 这是我大约在15年写的第二篇原创，故事简单无脑，主要为了甜、甜、甜。但是！注意避雷！注意避雷！注意避雷！这篇是MA，攻是梅林哦！床戏的方面他是top哦！不吃就赶紧绕道啦。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章 引子——只关于亚瑟

两年前的一个冬日早晨，那天是情人节到来的前一天，一间设施豪华、环境清雅的单人病房门口，亚瑟来不及卸下熬了十几个小时飞机后的疲惫，匆匆脱去外套，交给正在门口焦急等待的姐姐莫嘉娜，然后与她交换了一个沉重的眼色，叫了一声“莫嘉娜”，就算是打过了招呼。他急切地走进门，来到父亲乌瑟.潘德拉贡的床边坐了下来，握住父亲的手，莫嘉娜把弟弟的外套挂在衣架上，然后轻轻地关上门走了出去。  
“你回来啦。”此时的乌瑟已是奄奄一息，他在亚瑟进门的那一刻就回光返照般地自己拔去了氧气面罩，凹陷的脸颊上没有一丝光彩，眼睛一直半张着无力地盯着亚瑟，很难想象这个未到古稀之年的老人也曾是一个能用眼神下判决书的商界传奇大亨。  
“父亲...”亚瑟的声音已经开始哽咽，他拼命忍住自己眼眶里开始打转的泪水。  
“听我说，”乌瑟握着亚瑟的手轻轻捏了一下，接着又喘了几下勉强平稳住自己的呼吸，“我已经...没有别的遗愿...你是我...唯一的儿子...”乌瑟气若游丝，说得极轻，“有些话...我不可能写进遗嘱...亚瑟...答应我一件事...”老人停了下来盯着亚瑟的眼睛。  
“我答应。”亚瑟的眼泪鼻涕已经不自觉地开始留下来。  
“趁你还没老成像我这样...给自己找个伴儿...工作不是你的全部...呵...”乌瑟一口气喘不上来，亚瑟赶紧去拿旁边的氧气罩，乌瑟微微摇摇头，那意思是没必要了，“...我想通了...男的女的无所谓...他（她）爱你最重要...”  
“别说了，父亲。”亚瑟低下头去，眼泪留到乌瑟的手上。  
“这辈子...我最大的成就...不是创立了凯美洛...而是娶了你的母亲...伊格莱恩...小伊...我来陪你了...”乌瑟握着亚瑟的手慢慢松开。

 

两年过去了，冬去春又来，当年26岁的亚瑟在父亲去世后根据遗嘱接管了整个凯美洛集团，集团业务遍布亚欧大陆，旗下和房产、投资、金融等等相关的主要业务，亚瑟都有着绝对的掌控权，他的名片上印着集团内各公司的各种抬头，什么董事局主席、总裁之类的，称谓上全都烫了金。只有一家公司：“阿苏萨传播有限公司”，他只挂了个名誉顾问的称号，这家公司是莫嘉娜用父亲留给她的钱扩展出来的，实际上是改了原来“凯美洛传播有限公司”的名，又利用莫嘉娜在圈子里的人脉挖了不少精英，；两年下来，如今也是做得风生水起，业界凡是合作过的大牌客户都对这家新兴的公司赞不绝口。  
按说，莫嘉娜虽非乌瑟亲生，但要较起真来，这份明显偏向亲儿子的遗嘱也不至于只留给她这一间公司，但是莫嘉娜生性不喜争抢，从小跟亚瑟关系又亲如亲姐弟，并且只对艺术、文化、时尚类的东西感兴趣，如此一间基础扎实、人员齐整的传播公司留给她外加一大笔钱，她心里已是知足，乐得不去管那些名字听上去就硬邦邦的公司。  
只是当亚瑟在父亲去世后告诉了莫嘉娜老人最后的遗言是什么时，莫嘉娜便像一个操心的母亲一样，一直惦记着怎么给亚瑟物色一个像样的“伴儿”。亚瑟的业务她不懂也不想管，但是亚瑟的个人生活她得接过乌瑟的接力棒，好歹也快奔三了，所有能抓住的机会她都不想亚瑟错过，包括把自己曾经用得最好的助理格温介绍给亚瑟做私人助理，怎奈格温那小妮子居然还嫌亚瑟没有生活情趣，不想毁了自己的下半辈子。

 

也难怪啊，亚瑟所有的行程都被格温掌管着，除了工作就是工作，格温看不到他行程上还有跟工作无关的事项，这种将来守活寡的节奏一目了然，就是亚瑟再多金她也不想过这种日子。  
于是，在亚瑟身边过了试用期之后，她就跟莫嘉娜挑明了，自己跟着亚瑟确实能学到不少东西，而且薪水丰厚，亚瑟人也不错，但是发展私人感情，免了。

莫嘉娜也只能无奈接受，再说她琢磨着亚瑟对格温也没啥动心的意思，不然，人就在面前天天转悠，有意思的话早就跟莫嘉娜来讨教如何泡妞了。  
可是，莫嘉娜万万没想到的是，亚瑟告诉莫嘉娜乌瑟的遗言，那只是说了其中一部分，他压根就没提乌瑟那句“我想通了...男的女的无所谓”，是的，亚瑟喜欢的不是女人，这个秘密他藏了这么多年，第一个告诉的竟然是他那看上去无比老古董的父亲。

在他父亲被查出还有半年时间可以撑一下时，亚瑟突然觉得心里无比愧疚，倒不是他还没来得及在各家公司把重点岗位都轮完，而是自己保守多年的秘密——关于自己为什么总是对父亲介绍的那些妙龄女郎打不起精神来的秘密。他不想自己敬爱的父亲带着遗憾和不解埋入土中，于是脑子一热便向乌瑟和盘托出了，乌瑟当时的表现和她女儿莫嘉娜现在的表现如出一辙。

 

“噗......”一口昂贵的香槟给桌子中央的餐前面包来了个彻底的淋浴，莫嘉娜优雅地咳了几下，用餐布擦擦嘴角，“混蛋，我居然是第二个知道的？”  
“确切来说，乌瑟也不算第一个知道的...”亚瑟觉得这么说也许姐姐心里会好受些，“大学里我曾经...曾经秘密地参加过一个团体...为了...为了体验下...那个...你懂的...”亚瑟往后靠了靠，避免头顶的灯光映衬出他脸上的红潮。

老实说，那不是一段什么美妙的经历，他当时是个愣头青，由于对传说中的“疼痛”和对某种疾病的隐隐担忧，他一般只选择两种方式：用嘴伺候别人或者被人用嘴伺候；以及唯一一次为了庆祝毕业而喝得神志不清，最后在黑暗的同志酒吧角落里带套干了一个名字都没记住的“随便谁”。整个过程中，他一直担心套套会破裂以及“随便谁”嚎叫的声音会盖过DJ的打碟声，以至于第二天清醒的时候他甚至忘了自己到底有没有过真正的高潮。

“好吧，我原谅你，我总不能跟一个死了的老人比吧，更何况，我猜我现在知道的应该比他多得多了。”莫嘉娜眨眨眼笑道。  
亚瑟突然觉得自己说得太多了，他有点后悔地叉起一块牛肉用力地嚼着，“行了，你知道得太多了，换个话题吧...”

 

所以，也只有这个姐姐能让他犯这种“言多必失”的低级错误了。就在这顿每月一次的姐弟晚餐之后，亚瑟尝到了自己犯错后付出的高昂代价——他的手机以每天平均两条的频率被包含“基佬”、“同性恋”、“同志”等关键字样的生活指南、性常识、心理咨询等等的文章或讯息所轰炸。

有一次，在飞机起飞前他收到了一条“英国十大同志酒吧”的信息，在他刚想删掉的时候，坐在旁边的山羊胡文艺青年轻轻地说了一句，“嘿，能把那条转发给我吗？”  
亚瑟愣愣地盯着他，反射弧跑完一圈后才不情愿地问了对方的手机号码。  
下了飞机他就打给了莫嘉娜，“听着，莫嘉娜，别再发那些有的没的了，我不想在飞机上被一个和你一样唠叨的人搭讪，我的身边有你这一个口吐莲花的就够了...”  
“哈哈哈哈...可怜的亚瑟！”手机那头爽朗的笑声打断了他的埋怨，“我不发就是了，不过别指望我对你的感情生活就此就不过问了。除非你告诉我你到底喜欢哪种类型...”  
亚瑟低吼一声，直接按了“结束通话”。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章 阿瓦隆烘焙店

亚瑟越来越信赖格温，她是个相当出色的助理，除了把亚瑟的工作日程安排的井井有条以外，她还能兼顾着管理一些亚瑟的私人时间和简单起居，比如买早餐、订外卖、去洗衣店取衣服以及记住几个他的重要朋友的生日，及时地在亚瑟出差时寄上祝福和礼物等等，亚瑟有时会暗暗羡慕将来会娶到这位贤妻良母的男人，有时又会暗暗哀叹自己不知何时才能找着一个“上得了厅堂、下得了厨房”的...的...同性爱人？！

这天早上，阳光明媚，正是春夏交替之时，风轻云淡，公司里每个姑娘的妆容似乎都明丽了起来。亚瑟也迈着轻松的步伐走进自己的办公室。

“早啊，老板，你气色不错，看来昨天的项目谈的挺顺。”格温一如既往地施展笑颜，她穿了一身明黄色的套裙，端庄却不失活力，非常符合这个季节的审美。  
“早，格温，你看起来也很棒，裙子很漂亮。”亚瑟边说边向自己的办公桌走去，难得地露出一丝笑容。

然后亚瑟就注意到了桌子中央端端正正地摆着一个小蛋糕和一杯咖啡。格温在身后跟了进来，手里拿着一个文件夹。  
“这几天你不在，要你签字的文件一共有十二份...”格温边说边看了眼亚瑟，看他盯着面前的食物，笑着说道，“忘了跟你说，咖啡还是美式咖啡，只不过换了家店买的，还记得去年下半年那家关掉的阿瓦隆咖啡店吗？你还说他们家的咖啡最好喝，现在又重新开了，改成烘焙店了，不过还会供应咖啡，我尝过了，味道没变。”

亚瑟点点头，没说话，只是把眼神转向蛋糕，这看上去应该是快覆盆子奶油蛋糕，通常他只需要格温给她准备一片简单的厚吐司抹果酱或者一个羊角面包就够了，显然今天这个早餐有点特别。

“哦，那个蛋糕，是这样的，”格温见状解释道，“其实，昨天是我生日，我在他们店里买了大蛋糕分给同事们了，也是覆盆子的，口味超好，不过昨天的蛋糕全吃完了，早上我就去买了个新鲜的小蛋糕，算是给你补上的。尝尝吧。”  
亚瑟抬起头有点不好意思，“呃，格温，生日快乐！虽然有点迟了。我，没有准备什么...”  
“哦不，谢谢！不用放心上，你已经够忙了。”  
“...蛋糕的费用你从公司账上报销吧，算我一份心意。”亚瑟想了想说。  
格温笑了，“你真是个好老板，亚瑟。”她把文件夹放到亚瑟桌子上，“这些要签字的你先看看，有问题叫我。”  
亚瑟点头，端起咖啡。

格温刚要走出房间，突然又回头补了一句，“对了，阿瓦隆的两个新老板都帅呆了，咖啡是那个叫兰斯洛特的老板做的，蛋糕是那个叫梅林的老板做的。我觉得无论是名字还是形象，叫梅林的都应该是你的菜，哪天有空，你可以自己去看看。”  
说完，格温莞尔一笑关上房门。  
亚瑟身体重重地往老板椅上一靠，手里的咖啡杯差点被他捏爆，“天哪，莫嘉娜，你这个大嘴巴，你完蛋了！”他盯着天花板痛苦地诅咒。

 

周六的早上，亚瑟如往常一样，晨跑、洗漱，8点就驾车到了公司，他今天要独自加个班，因为他不想让下属们没来由地跟着他一起受罪，所以公司这会儿应该不会有人，当然，也不会有“饭来张口”的早餐。停好车后，他想了想，没有直接上楼，而是绕道去了那个重新开业的阿瓦隆烘培店。

自从那个覆盆子奶油蛋糕被亚瑟称赞为“确实不错”以来，这几天的早餐就开始天天翻起了新花样，从两种面包变化到两种蛋糕，格温每换一种花式都会激动地解说半天，亚瑟简直要怀疑格温是不是跟这家店的老板合伙了。不过除了周一那天提起过梅林这个名字以外，之后的几天她再也没提过，反倒是兰斯这个名字在她嘴边有意无意地溜出来好几次。

他还依稀记得这家店面以前的外观，虽然他从来不注意这些小事，但是前两年因为这里的咖啡好喝，他开车经过时通常也会瞄上一眼。如今变成了烘焙店，店面外观依然没变，保持了过去的红砖面和绿店标，店门口已经整齐地摆出了三张绿色的铁桌，一个忙碌的身影正在从店里往外搬配套的椅子。店门半开着，里面散发出阵阵沁人心脾的甜香。

“真抱歉，碰到你了吗？”年轻的老板端着三张凳子匆忙走出，差点和亚瑟撞个满怀。  
“不不，没碰到，没关系，需要帮忙吗？”亚瑟撑开一只手帮他把门抵住，同时暗暗打量着眼前的男人。  
是的，这位帅哥确实有棱有角又有型，“穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉”的那种，棕色的头发和他的眼睛一样柔软明亮，他礼貌的看看亚瑟，一笑就露出了一口洁白的牙齿，“哦，真是太感谢了，不过这是最后三张椅子...呃...欢迎光临阿瓦隆。”  
亚瑟回以微笑，应该不是他吧，他心里嘀咕了下，走进店里。

 

周末的早晨，显然年轻人都更愿意窝在床上，店里仅有的两位客人都是上了年纪的老人。店里的陈设很简单也很温馨，亚瑟之前就没怎么来过，他觉得不管之前的布置是怎样的，至少现在的布置让他觉得整个人都放松，颜色和软装是似有似无的美式田园乡村风，而墙上的张贴画则是从上世纪20年代的美国“热爵士乐”代表人物路易斯.阿姆斯特朗一直到节奏布鲁斯的灵魂人物雷.查尔斯，应有尽有，大大小小地贴成了一个巨型咖啡杯的形状。  
深得我心！亚瑟脑中掠过这几个字，随即看向点餐台。

一个黑色卷发、露出一截白花花的脖子、系着长围裙戴着烘焙手套的背影正在柜台里忙活。  
咖啡机、饮料机和一罐罐咖啡豆摆放整齐，有条不紊，透明柜台里的面包和蛋糕五颜六色，形状各异，让人禁不住垂涎欲滴。黑发转过身，端着一盘似乎是刚出炉的羊角面包轻轻放到柜台上，然后一抬头，冲着亚瑟习惯性地咧嘴笑道，“嗨！早上好！想要点什么？”  
亚瑟怔住了。瘦削的脸庞，白皙的皮肤，阳光的笑容，迷人的眼睛，干净的声音，身高还他妈的刚刚好，还有一对有趣的耳朵...上帝，应该就是他了吧。  
对方此时也怔怔地看着他。脸上的笑容简化为一种好奇和...也许是尴尬！

哦不！我太失礼了！亚瑟在心里给了自己一巴掌，赶紧开口道，“嗨！早上好！呃...一杯美式咖啡和...和...”亚瑟扫了眼柜面上的面包和柜里的蛋糕，突然犯起了选择困难症。  
“哦，可以试试我们的新品——夏日浆果挞，从现在起到5月底，都是买一送一。”黑发青年的笑容又再次灿烂了起来。  
“好的，看上去不错，就试试吧。”亚瑟觉得自己笑得有点傻，虽然他看不到。

这时，刚才的棕发型男走了过来，他对着柜台里的人说道，“梅林，我来冲咖啡吧。”  
“好的。”梅林转过身在帮亚瑟装那个叫做夏日浆果挞的甜点之前问道，“带走吗？”  
“是的，带走。”亚瑟说完就后悔了，应该选择在这儿吃的。  
“嗯...下次来可以试试我们的招牌拿铁，美式确实提神，适合你这样的商务人士，不过兰斯做的拿铁更好喝。”梅林边说边打包好了两个浆果挞，连同兰斯刚做好的美式咖啡一起递给亚瑟。

“谢谢！我就在这附近上班，”接过包装袋，亚瑟有点僵硬，不过嘴巴已经动得比脑子快了一步，“我是说，其实，我天天都有享用你们做的咖啡和甜点。”  
“是吗？可是好像我们没见过你。”梅林询问的眼神看向兰斯。兰斯也好奇地盯着亚瑟，在脑海中搜索亚瑟的身影。  
“哦，我自己没来过，抱歉，最近有点太忙了，是...是我的助理...一个肤色有点深的漂亮女孩，一头短短的卷发...她天天来买美式咖啡，每天都换一种面包或蛋糕...”亚瑟絮絮叨叨，觉得自己现在真得有点犯傻，不过似乎对面两位的笑容倒是越来越明朗。

终于,兰斯忍不住了，“你说的是格温小姐吗？”  
“哦，是的，就是她，格温小姐，对。”亚瑟回味了一下这个称呼，顺带回味了一下兰斯眼里的一抹羞涩。  
“她很可爱，对你这个老板也很关心。一开始我们以为她是给自己买的早餐...”兰斯说着眼神有点飘忽。  
亚瑟立刻意识到了些什么，他立刻回道，“是的，她是个好助理，而我不是个好老板，连早餐都需要她帮忙，不过，呃，她好几次都提到了你的名字，说你做的咖啡比原来的咖啡店做的要好喝...”  
说到这儿，亚瑟注意到梅林转头挤眉弄眼地看着兰斯笑。

兰斯有些害羞地回道，“是吗，那真是太好了，希望她常来，我是说，希望她不仅仅只是来为你买咖啡，哦不，我没别的意思，我也希望你常来，梅林的蛋糕需要坐下来慢慢品尝。”  
“怎么扯到我身上了？兰斯，机不可失失不再来，问他要个格温的电话吧。怎么样，老板？”梅林抛了一个同盟之间的眼神给亚瑟。  
亚瑟突然胸中一股暖流涌过，他用眼神配合着梅林，“哦，是的，我想格温一定不会介意的，有纸吗？还是直接存到你的手机里？”  
“我不知道，这，这合不合适...”兰斯一下子红了脸，方寸大乱下，梅林抽出一张方方正正的餐巾纸对亚瑟说，“快写吧，趁他没吓到把你赶出去之前。”说完又挤了挤眼。

亚瑟立刻从上衣口袋里取出一支钢笔在纸上留下了一串号码。写完后，他抬头看了眼梅林，梅林也正好在默默注视着他，亚瑟故作镇定地把钢笔收进口袋，润润嗓子说道，“我该走了，我今天还要加班，呃，梅林是吗？顺便说一句，你做的蛋糕棒极了。”  
说完亚瑟就拿起自己的打包袋。  
“谢谢，下次再来！”梅林仍然注视着他，亚瑟点头示意，走出店门。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 不只是心动（上）

 

周日的晚餐是和莫嘉娜每月一次的姐弟晚餐，她那别出心裁的姐姐每月都会换餐厅，这次提前通知了他晚上是在一家中餐厅碰头，亚瑟在去之前就想好了，带一盒四只装的夏日浆果挞孝敬姐姐。

下午五点他就开始在家选衣服，从休闲西装换到羊毛背心，又从羊毛背心换到运动夹克，最后还是换到了休闲西装，觉得精气神都到位了，便驱车驶往与餐厅中相反方向的阿瓦隆。

天色已暗，现在正是饭点，店里坐着喝咖啡的已经不多，倒是买面包的排了三个人。亚瑟环顾四周，没有看见梅林，于是先排起了队，还没轮到他时，柜台里的兰斯已经看到了他，笑着抬手打了招呼。

轮到亚瑟了，兰斯又露出了整齐的白牙，“嗨，老板，这么晚来买面包？”  
“亚瑟.潘德拉贡，叫我亚瑟吧。”亚瑟有点不好意思。  
“哦，其实我知道你的名字，谢谢你留了格温的号码给我，真的很感谢...对了，想要点什么？”  
“别谢我，说起来还是你的拍档替你争取的呢，呃，一盒四只装的夏日浆果挞，一会儿送人的。”亚瑟又朝四周扫视了一圈。

兰斯立刻明白了，“好的，这就给你包起来。吃过梅林做的浆果挞都会成为回头客，他刚出去办点小事，你想等他吗？他应该很快就回来了。”  
“欧不，不不，不用了，我，我约了人，想送点小礼品，对方是女孩子，我想甜品也许最适合了。”亚瑟接过包装袋，付了钱，突然想起来什么似得，“哦，我约的是我姐姐，她是个挑剔的人...呃...恩...她应该从来没吃过这个...”兰斯抿着嘴笑了。

天啊，我应该闭嘴！亚瑟这么想着却又开口了，“我们约在中餐厅，那儿不会有这么好吃的甜点，所以我想她会喜欢的，欧，该死，我要迟到了，下次见，兰斯。”亚瑟倒退着一不小心踩到了后面一个中年胖大婶的脚，“欧，对不起，对不起...”  
兰斯大笑起来，冲着匆忙逃离现场的亚瑟喊了一声，“他一般早上都在。”

 

“他就是来找你的。”当天晚上兰斯对梅林说。  
梅林似笑非笑地回道，“你怎么知道他一定喜欢男人。”  
“梅林，有必要跟我玩心理游戏吗？”兰斯放下手中的盘子，直视梅林的眼睛。  
“好吧，他是我喜欢的类型，好像对我——算是有点意思吧，我承认，但是，我对他一无所知，他又是个富二代，你知道我不想和...”  
“格温说他人很不错，而且你们俩的名字...相配得也太巧了吧...别轻易下结论，也别把他轻易和谁作比较，除非你还想着你的前任。”兰斯用起了激将法。  
“什么？不！我避之不及好吗？以后别再提他了，不管他怎么认为，我反正跟他说清楚是彻底玩完的。”激将法果然奏效，梅林一脸不悦。  
“那就开始一段新感情，这样他也就彻底死心了。”兰斯笑了。  
梅林轻轻叹了口气。

接下来的两天早上亚瑟都没来报道，格温倒是准时出现了给自己买咖啡，据她说是亚瑟出了个短差。  
周三一大早，亚瑟来了，他要了招牌拿铁和巧克力马芬，这次他的表现自然多了，像是腹中打了许久的草稿，言语之间尽显一个集团公司大老板的自信和风采，他甚至主动跟梅林聊起了店里的音乐，“我也喜欢这首‘What a wonderful world’，我有他的黑胶唱片。如果你这里有唱片机的话，也许下次我可以考虑带几张过来。”  
“哇！真的吗？这是个好主意，我一直想要弄一台老式唱片机。兰斯，你说呢？”梅林的脸上泛着兴奋的光彩。  
“你决定，这方面我绝对相信你的耳朵。”兰斯耸耸肩。  
“那就排上年底的购买清单吧。生活应该多姿多彩，店里的陈设也应该定期做点小变化，就像这些面包蛋糕，总得翻点新花样才能留得住多变的现代人。”梅林看向亚瑟说道，“谢谢你的建议。”  
亚瑟笑道，“哦，我只是和你一样喜欢爵士乐。”  
怎么又文不对题！他明明说的是生活应该多姿多彩。  
不过梅林的笑颜却分明是如此赞同亚瑟所说的每一句话。

 

周四、周五亚瑟都没来店里，梅林知道这是因为亚瑟这两天一早就有越洋电话会议要开，而且是从格温发给兰斯的短信里得知的，所以格温也没来。  
因此周五一上午，梅林和兰斯似乎都有些怅然若失，兰斯更是魂不守舍，他一个人躲在里屋的烘烤房里不知在忙些什么，梅林尿急的时候呼唤了一下他，“兰斯，我去洗手间，前面没人了。”  
没有回应。

梅林接待完一个客人后，匆匆朝烘烤房里看了一眼——兰斯像个木头人一样正对着烤箱里一大盘正在烤制的法式手撕面包傻笑。  
梅林摇摇头，走过去轻喝了一声，“兰斯！”  
“...”  
“前面没人了，我尿急。”  
“...”木头人依然傻笑中。“...哦！这就去。”终于反应过来了。  
傻瓜彻底沦陷了！梅林无奈地笑着直奔厕所，谁知道这家伙会不会明天就去向格温求婚呢，也许是时候找个小雇员了，或者先找一个兼职？

 

从厕所一出来，梅林就看到了兰斯一脸愧疚地看着他，他放慢脚步，走进柜台，脚下嘎吱一声，接着是嘎吱嘎吱好几下...梅林低头一看—— 一地的咖啡豆啊！有不少甚至滚到了前面的餐桌旁。  
兰斯指了指手里的长脖瓶，厚着脸皮说道，“我至少救了瓶子。”  
梅林深吸一口气，“我看是瓶子救了你短路的脑袋。帮我看着点门口。”

这会儿店里正好没人，兰斯走出柜台，一只胳膊轻松地架在台面上，眼睛则盯着店门，他知道梅林要干什么，这也是为什么他要等梅林来处理的原因。  
梅林目测了下咖啡豆的散播范围，站到兰斯身后背对着他，忽然间，他的双眼金光一闪，所有的咖啡豆自动滚向柜台内，待咖啡豆军团全部到齐后，梅林轻轻一偏头，眼中金光持续闪亮，所有豆子又像被装进了一个无形的瓶子一般，哗啦啦一股脑儿地倒进了大垃圾桶。

“搞定。”梅林的双眼恢复正常，兰斯若无其事地继续干活。  
“一会儿把上次自己找上门来的那个大学生电话给我。”梅林说道。  
“为什么？”  
“因为他愿意周六周日来兼职，这样你至少可以在周末去跟格温约个会。”  
“兼职不是列在年底的购物清单里吗？我们这个月才刚开始盈利...”  
“一个兼职花不了多少钱。”  
“可是梅林...”  
“我不想再扔掉一瓶咖啡豆。”  
“...电话号码在我手机里，现在就给你。”  
两人相视一笑。


	4. Chapter 4

第三章 不只是心动（下）  
周六，梅林期待了一天，亚瑟还是没来。  
梅林也不是有意要期待他，但是，每次当一个金发健硕的男人走进店里的时候，梅林总会在心里默默地把他和亚瑟作比较。

这个的打扮俗不可耐，那个的举止有些粗鲁，刚才那个竟然还有啤酒肚...为什么这世上只有叫亚瑟的金发男人才那么好看。  
最后挨到了快要打烊的时间。通常店里7点打烊，人多的时候也会在7点半之前关门，这是梅林和兰斯坚决要给自己留一点休闲时间的原则所导致，可是那天梅林硬是磨蹭到了8点才依依不舍的翻了打烊的牌子。

“我把你的手机号给格温了。”兰斯解下围裙突然说道，“中午吃饭的时候给的。”  
“...放你出去吃顿饭，你就把我卖了？”梅林假装愠怒。  
“我只是跟她说，我不在的时候有什么事可以先找梅林...”兰斯故意顿了顿。  
梅林的脸上掠过一丝小失望，垂下眼帘。  
“...当然，我还说，你私下里把号码给亚瑟的话梅林也不会介意。”兰斯笑道。  
梅林抬眼看向兰斯，忍住笑意，“你未经我允许就...”  
“本来我是有点担心是不是操心过多了，不过，现在看来一点也不用担心。”兰斯理了理衣服，颇为得意地说道，“8点才关门哈？梅林？司马昭之心——路人皆知。”  
梅林有些不好意思地笑了。

 

周日早上9点，和周六一样又是一个难得的大晴天，亚瑟匆忙停好车后就直奔阿瓦隆。到了店门口一看，别说店里几无空位，连门口的三张小桌子都各有归属了。亚瑟暗暗懊悔今天来晚了。

梅林看到亚瑟的一瞬间，就情不自禁地笑了。  
他的笑容也感染了亚瑟，亚瑟回以笑颜，“早，梅林，一杯拿铁和...你推荐吧。”  
“一杯拿铁，兰斯。”梅林歪了歪头朝着兰斯说，眼神却还停留在亚瑟脸上。  
“好的，不过还得等两杯。”兰斯抱歉地朝亚瑟笑笑。  
亚瑟立刻回道，“不急，我可以等。”  
“再来个火腿鸡蛋三明治吧。我早上刚做的。”梅林从旁边的柜子里端出一份用薄膜包好的三明治，亚瑟偷偷扫了一眼冰柜，里面没有这种三明治。  
“呃，我今天有点时间，本来想在这儿享受下阳光早餐，不过好像都满了。”亚瑟不想打包，但是似乎店里的客人都吃得很悠闲。  
梅林看了眼店里，确实都满了，他灵机一动，“跟我来，我给你加个座。哦，带上三明治。”

亚瑟端起三明治，跟着梅林走到紧挨烘烤房的一个门前，梅林拿出钥匙开门，接着又开了灯。亚瑟朝里张望着，第一眼看去，这就是个小仓库，各种餐具、烘焙用具、食品罐头、香料、调料、大袋面粉和食用油整整齐齐地码了两个呈L型的大橱柜，一股和店里的咖啡香、奶香完全不同的混合香味隐隐约约散发出来；不过和普通的仓库略有不同的是，右面靠墙处有一张单人床，洁白的被褥、枕头一应俱全，床头边的墙上镶了一盏护眼灯，床头柜上有一本厚厚的书，似乎是烘焙大全之类的工具书；靠门口的地方则是一张铁艺玻璃小圆桌，和两张普通的靠背木椅。

亚瑟能想象的出来，梅林和兰斯创业期间，肯定会有一个人工作到很晚，谁累了谁就会直接睡在店里...  
“通常是我睡在这儿，”梅林看着他，好像一眼就能看穿亚瑟在想些什么，“我需要开发一些新品，家里可没这么多原料和烤箱。来吧，帮个忙，把三明治放桌子上。”  
亚瑟愣了一下，在这儿吃吗？让我看着你睡过的床吃早餐？  
梅林似乎又猜到他的心思了，他走到桌子旁，两手扶住桌子下方的铁架笑道，“我来搬桌子，你搬椅子出来。”  
对，是加座，我在想什么。亚瑟自嘲般地抬抬眉毛，“好的。”然后把三明治放到桌子上。

两人把桌子椅子放在了最靠柜台的一张双人桌后面，占掉了不少通道，亚瑟只要往左面一扭头，就能看见兰斯在柜台里忙碌的每一个步骤。  
梅林刚要对亚瑟说什么，兰斯就叫道，“梅林，3号桌要的两份早午餐套餐好了，还有2号桌要的大杯摩卡和手撕面包。把他交给我吧，他的咖啡在做了。”兰斯笑着看了眼亚瑟。

“你去忙吧，谢谢你的加座。”亚瑟有些愧疚自己给梅林增添了不少麻烦。  
“嗯，你慢慢吃，我先招呼一下。”说完梅林就端子一个餐盘走向3号桌。  
亚瑟的眼睛跟随着梅林的身影，兰斯及时地递上咖啡，杯子里的咖啡冒着热气，花色做得很漂亮，兰斯弯腰凑近亚瑟的耳朵说道，“三明治他昨天和今天都只做了一份，怕我偷吃，一大早做完就藏起来了。”然后直起身拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀。  
亚瑟惊讶地看着兰斯转身走进柜台继续忙碌，然后又看向三明治，脸上浮起一层红晕和傻傻的笑容。  
他满足地嚼着三明治，抿着咖啡，盯着梅林。

从梅林和兰斯的分工来看，显然对外的社交任务由梅林来担当了。其实梅林不是那种第一眼看上去就觉得很开放的人，但是他的身上有种说不出的魔力——亲和、温暖、适度的热情以及总是能带给你一点点小惊喜，比如说现在，他正在和刚落座的一位年轻漂亮的女士打招呼。

亚瑟专注地听着他们的对话，虽然这似乎有点不礼貌，不过好像其他客人随后也都被他们吸引了注意力。

“嗨，芙丽雅，好久不见你了，怎么最近都不来了。”梅林为漂亮小姐拉开椅子。  
“啊，梅林，你看起来不错，我在忙毕业论文，快结束了，昨天晚上2点才睡，我需要来点提神醒脑的。”  
“没问题，意式浓缩来双份，再加两个黑胡椒小面包。”看来梅林很了解芙丽雅的口味。  
“梅林，再来点特例吧，我都一个月没来了，看在我快毕业的份上，不知道以后的工作地点离这儿有多远呢。”芙丽雅渴望地看着梅林。  
梅林犹豫了下，然后笑道，“好吧，好吧，送给可爱美丽的芙丽雅小姐。”

他从围裙兜里掏出一块干净的绿色餐布，抖开之后，在芙丽雅面前展示了下正反两面都没什么异样，随后拿起桌上餐盒里的一把叉子，用餐布轻轻覆盖上去，举到芙丽雅面前，“吹口仙气，亲爱的芙丽雅。”  
芙丽雅咯咯笑着，轻轻一吹。梅林说道，“见证奇迹的时刻到了。”他一把掀掉餐布，一朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花豁然眼前。梅林绅士般地递上花朵，“请收下我的一片心意吧。”  
芙丽雅哈哈地笑起来，开心地接过玫瑰花，周围看到的客人们纷纷鼓起掌来，有一个年轻人甚至吹了一记响亮的口哨。  
梅林转身朝向众人，微微弯腰，左手贴腹，右手拿着餐布在空中优雅地划了两圈，笑道，“谢谢各位，只是个小把戏。”  
他直起身，对着张口结舌，刚鼓完掌的亚瑟微微点头笑了笑。然后转向芙丽雅，“一会儿就给你上早餐。”

紧接着，梅林走向另一个刚入座的客人桌旁，笑意盎然地为其点单，“早上好，森瑞德，还是老样子吗？一杯卡布奇诺？”  
看上去像是出租车司机的一个中年男人回道，“是的，老样子，你的表演棒极了。”  
“谢谢，芙丽雅是我们开店后的第一个顾客。这可是她的专属特权。”

一个拄着拐杖，带着花边沿帽，衣着相当得体的老妪从梅林身边走过，她抓住梅林的手臂笑着说，“梅林，没看出来你还有这一手，你是不是把我送的鲜花都用来骗姑娘了？”  
“海伦，真的非常感谢你送的花，不过你知道，我到现在都没骗到一个纯情少女。”  
“呵呵，那得怪我给你的花还不够美。回头到我店里来再拿一些。”海伦夫人说着就要告别。  
“我给你开门，小心台阶，下午我再来看你。”梅林上前扶着她出了门。

回到店里，梅林一阵忙活，把所有餐都上齐了，端了一杯柠檬水坐到亚瑟的对面。  
亚瑟的早餐已经吃得差不多了，他十指交叉着放在桌上，大拇指有节奏地互相敲打，像是一个局促的中学生耐着性子等着自己的初恋。

梅林甫一入座，便开始道歉，“抱歉，今天的生意好像特别好。”  
“是你太有魅力了。”亚瑟撇撇嘴，脱口而出，然后就脸红了。  
梅林笑了，“谢谢你的夸奖，下次我也可以给你变一个，”意识到自己刚才变的是朵玫瑰后，他立刻加了一句，“呃，不过不是鲜花，也许是一支钢笔什么的。”  
“荣幸之至。”亚瑟凝望着梅林。  
两人对视着陷入短暂而温暖的沉默。

过了几秒钟，“你在哪里学的？”“三明治怎么样？”  
两人同时开口了。

相视一笑后，“跟一个魔术师学的。”“三明治好吃极了。”  
两人又同时回答。

亚瑟和梅林都禁不住哈哈大笑起来，接着同时举起面前的杯子喝了一口。放下杯子后，亚瑟继续呵呵笑着，他再次举起杯子道，“为我们的默契而干杯。”  
“是的，为我们的默契。”梅林举起杯子回道。

 

“我，我以为你昨天会来。”梅林说这话的时候不敢看亚瑟的眼睛。  
“昨天，呃，抱歉，我想来的，不过我的一个老朋友，里昂，他是个警司，周五的时候打了电话给我，他难得有空约我，所以我答应了他的邀请，我们昨天去狩猎了，不过5月份可不是个好的狩猎季节，气温回升，动物们都开始犯懒了，所以天不亮我们就出去了...”  
“狩猎？”梅林的脸色有点微变。  
亚瑟愣了一下，“是的，就是...端着猎枪，骑在马上...”  
“我知道，”梅林的笑容消失了，“你们昨天有收获吗？”  
“呃，老实说，没有收获，主要是聊天，野营，那是个私有猎场，梅林。”亚瑟不确定自己的哪句话让梅林的脸色说变就变了。  
“那你以前呢？我是说，你参加过几次狩猎？每次都打中了什么？”梅林皱着眉头问。

亚瑟张张嘴，稍稍组织了一下语言，略显犹疑地说道，“嗯，就两次，一来我确实很忙，没有时间参加，二来那两次确实不太好推脱。一次是柏福特公爵组织的狩猎活动，参加的多为皇宫贵族，我父亲受邀参加，并借此机会把我介绍给一些重要人物；第二次是为了参加一个考察欧洲保护地的发展和野生动物种群控制的活动，是...”  
“都打中了什么？”  
“这很重要吗，梅林？”亚瑟有些不解，他也微微皱起了眉头。  
“我想知道。”  
“分别是一只狐狸和一头雄鹿。狐狸是散养的，雄鹿已经年迈体弱。”亚瑟虽然回答了，心里却有些不悦和忐忑。

更为不悦的是梅林，他叹了口气，双手垂到了桌子下，“无论狐狸还是雄鹿，难道就应该付出生命的代价来取悦你们？”  
“哦不，你有所误会...”亚瑟已经明白梅林在乎的点在哪里了。  
“你打死了两只无辜的动物，这没什么好误会的，事实就是这样。为什么？这是步入上流社会的必经之路吗？还是当看着他们流着和你我一样的鲜血，挣扎着倒下时，可以体会到那一瞬间杀戮的快感？亚瑟？我不是绝对的素食主义者，但这样的杀戮是不仁道的，是一个强大的生命体系对另一个弱小的生命体系残暴而随意的践踏。”梅林的眼睛紧紧盯着亚瑟，他努力控制着自己正在收紧的下巴和胸腔里的怒气。  
“...”亚瑟张张嘴，又闭上嘴，一时不知道该怎么接话。  
“梅林，我要走了。”芙丽雅的声音传来，她正在和兰斯结账。  
梅林站起身来，带着复杂的眼神看了眼亚瑟，没再说什么，便走向芙丽雅。

哦，该死！该死！该死的狩猎！我怎么会说到这个话题的？哦对，是他先问我昨天去干嘛的？除了狩猎，我晚上回来还工作了，我发了邮件，打了国际长途，还一个人看了最新一部《星际迷航》的DVD。哦，亚瑟，你这个傻瓜！蠢驴！天底下最不会聊天的笨蛋，为什么不聊聊电影呢，聊什么杀戮和鲜血，去他妈的狩猎！这下怎么办？我完蛋了吗？  
亚瑟一口干掉咖啡，就好像那是一杯纯正的苏格兰威士忌。

 

梅林有意无意地花了点时间在其他客人那儿逗留了一会儿，回到柜台边时，亚瑟已经不见了。  
“他只说了句回头见，然后就走了。”兰斯说，“你们怎么了？让我猜猜，他嫌三明治做得不好吃？”  
“去你的，我的三明治可以拿国际金奖。”  
“那就是我的拿铁里不小心放了火药？”  
“切...”梅林僵硬的脸部表情终于放松了些，“...也许，是我过激了。”  
梅林把两人刚才的对话大致说了下，兰斯的眉头也跟着皱了起来，“哈，这么说，就是你把他吓跑了。”  
“他敢对雄鹿开枪，为什么就不敢面对我，我比一头老雄鹿好对付多了。”梅林赌气似地把亚瑟留下的咖啡杯和塑料纸扔进垃圾桶。  
“因为他不敢对你开枪，还有你每次说到什么动物都表现得跟那只动物的亲妈一样！”


	5. Chapter 5

第四章 酸奶芝士冻糕（上）

亚瑟的手机握在手里已经整整一个小时了。  
早上逃出阿瓦隆之后，他的心神就再没安宁过，他推掉了一个朋友的饭局，去健身房出了一身汗，叫了隔壁酒店的健康外卖套餐，味同嚼蜡地塞入嘴里，然后无可救药地想念着那块“私人订制”三明治。

于是，他无聊地玩起了手机。他先是用手机看了会儿当地新闻，接着又上了会儿社交网站，再是翻开通讯录按到那个已经快要背出来的号码，在信息输入栏绞尽脑汁地写了几个字，然后删掉，然后再写，再删掉，最后，他暴躁地关掉那个号码，把整个身体和滚烫的手机都一起重重地扔进沙发里。

不过一件小事而已，要不要这么怂啊？亚瑟的整张脸埋进红底金线的靠枕，他在心里怒骂着自己，我是凯美洛特大集团的董事局主席，跟什么样的人没打过交道？如今一个蛋糕店的小老板三言两语都能把我唬住，亚瑟你也真够对得起你老爹的在天之灵。  
想明白后，亚瑟猛地从沙发上弹起，重振旗鼓，在手机上不假思索、快速准确地输入了几行字，他的手完全没有颤抖，心跳也保持着稳定的速率，他觉得自己此时就好像绿箭侠附身，站定、拉弓、瞄准越跑越近的猎物、嗖嗖嗖地连发了几只钛合金冷箭，中！全部射中！庞大的猎物半闭着眼睛在他面前轰然倒下。

“按照保护生物学原理，如果野生动物的种群达到了一定规模，而猎捕数量控制在一定范围内，特别是有针对性地猎捕对种群繁衍不具贡献能力的老龄雄性野生动物时，对野生动物种群的健康发展有益而无损……”亚瑟得意地看着自己的专业措辞，刚想按发送，心念一转，又在最后加了一行署名：“——大自然保护协会”，反正这些资料确实来自这个协会的宣传单。再说，他确定格温没有把自己的手机号告诉过兰斯，所以这条信息乍一看还真像个公益广告。  
发送！  
等待！  
......

一分钟过去了，不，也许是三分钟了，现在是晚上8点半，他应该到家了吧，或者还在店里研发新品？或者手机根本就没带在身边？还是我这条信息直接转进了垃圾信息？  
妈的，我需要来杯威士忌！亚瑟突然觉得自己口干舌燥，盯着手机的眼睛也有点发酸。

“嘟、嘟”，信息提示音伴随着震动，吓得亚瑟的心跳又回到了刚才的超速行驶。  
对方的回复就两个字，“亚瑟？”  
......为什么每次他一猜就中。  
“在家？还是在店里？”亚瑟没有直接回答问题。  
“家里。”  
亚瑟琢磨着接下来该怎么聊，对方已经很快地又发了一条信息，“抱歉，早上我不该随意评判你。”  
“不，你让我看到了你的一颗善心。”想了想，亚瑟又删掉了这句话，重新输入，“不，你说得有道理，我本来对打猎也不是很感兴趣，我想我以后也不会去参加了。”  
“不是因为我吧...”  
“为什么不呢？与狩猎相比，我显然更在乎你的感受。”发完这条，亚瑟就立刻冲进了厨房，他打开冰箱，取出一瓶白葡萄酒，对着瓶口就猛灌了几大口。  
勇士也需要酒来壮胆！

 

果然，接下来的一切就顺利多了，两人你一句我一言，简直是在玩真心话大冒险+比谁输入快的游戏。

亚瑟知道了原来这家阿瓦隆烘焙店的前身是梅林和兰斯共同的好友高汶开的，高汶之所以转手此店并不是因为生意不好，而是因为他遇到了一个想要永远保护她伴随她的人，那个姑娘去了美国攻读博士，高汶便义无反顾地跟去了，因为爱情！  
还有梅林和兰斯把两人为数不多但是倾尽所有的积蓄都给了高汶，他们也不确定盘下一家店到底要多少钱，他俩现在共同住在梅林妈妈留给他的一套小房子里，梅林没有收兰斯的租金，以及梅林很小的时候就没了爸爸，妈妈去世后，兰斯就像他的亲哥哥一样。

而梅林也知道了亚瑟的一些难以启齿的小秘密，比如他从未有过真正的男朋友，他在高中时暗恋过一个男生，也是从那时开始他才对自己真正的性取向问题开窍，他瞒着家人十几年，直到父亲去世前才有勇气说出，但是亚瑟相信，如果他的母亲还活着的话，他在高中时期就会跟他的母亲倾诉。而他现在有一个时刻喜欢扮演妈妈的“可恶”姐姐叫莫嘉娜，莫嘉娜虽然不发那些可怕的短信了，但是却送了亚瑟一整套高档情趣玩具。

随后，两个手机都插上了充电器的人还八卦了一会儿格温和兰斯，梅林趁机也卖了一把兰斯，他说兰斯承认目前最多也就是吻过格温的嘴，这个胆小鬼，也许格温还更主动些。而亚瑟则忿忿然地表示，格温就是莫嘉娜派到他身边的间谍，窥探他的隐私，再把情报及时汇总给“女巫大人”。当然，他同时表示了对格温的感谢，如果不是她的推荐，他就吃不到这么好吃的三明治了。间接说起来，格温就是个成功的媒人。欧，这句亚瑟可没发，他只是心里想想罢了。  
总之，亚瑟觉得他一辈子也没跟一个刚认识了两周的人掏心掏肺地聊这么多，他几乎把自己能说的秘密全都说了。不是为了讨好，而是觉得跟梅林聊天让他有一种插上翅膀在天上自由翱翔的舒畅感。他打心眼儿里喜欢这个人。


	6. Chapter 6

第四章 酸奶芝士冻糕（下）

第三周的周一、周二，亚瑟又出差了，反正是短途，因此他选择了坐火车，因为这样可以随时和梅林短信聊天。

一直忙到周三中午，亚瑟在回程的火车上接到了莫嘉娜的电话，她的声音听起来难得的正经又温柔，“嗨，我最亲爱的弟弟...”  
这么称呼一定没好事。亚瑟心想。

“我知道你有个兄弟叫里昂，就是那个在苏格兰场有个一官半职的老帅哥。”莫嘉娜轻松地说道。  
“莫嘉娜，求我办事就得客气点，里昂是警司，很快就要升高级警司了，他下面还有八级下属，所以不是你嘴里的一官半职，说吧，你想干吗？”亚瑟翘起二郎腿，此时不嘚瑟，更待何时。

“我有个闺蜜叫莫格斯，她有些...小问题想咨询下，需要咨询一个有点权限的人。”莫嘉娜不等亚瑟开口询问便继续说道，“别问我是什么问题，这是她的个人隐私。我有个想法，我们可以搞个家庭派对，里昂的儿子多大了？应该还没上小学吧，莫格斯有个女儿，你再叫些其他人，我们在你家里一起庆祝...庆祝五朔节吧。”  
“五朔节是上周的事了吧，莫嘉娜。”  
“随便吧，反正就是让莫格斯在欢乐和谐的气氛中接近下里昂，她有点...你知道...傲气，不太愿意求人帮忙，所以，这个主意是我想的，我们得做的自然些。”  
“哈，为了帮你闺蜜的忙，你就来为难弟弟是吗？”亚瑟能想象得出手机那头莫嘉娜似笑非笑的表情，“好吧，暂定周五晚上8点，怎么样？你通知莫格斯，我通知里昂，但愿他那天晚上有空。”  
“亚瑟，你真是太贴心了，我就知道找你准没错。”莫嘉娜开心地说道，“派对的布置和餐饮需要我帮忙的话尽管说。”  
“不用你操心了，我自有好办法。”亚瑟微微一笑，已经打定主意。

 

回到家中，亚瑟好好洗漱了一翻，又换了一套休闲衣，然后开车直奔阿瓦隆烘焙店。早先他已经告诉梅林火车是晚7点到站，梅林发来短信邀请他来店里随便吃点，亚瑟回复不用太麻烦，三明治就好，他这几天就想吃这个。不过到达店门口的时候已经快9点了。

沿街的店面除了转角的一家酒吧外基本都关了，道路两旁高高在上的路灯半明不暗，只有几辆偶尔停下载客或正在等人的出租车还亮着灯。阿瓦隆也已经歇业了，门上挂着打烊的牌子，店里黑乎乎的，只有最里面的烘烤房半掩着的内透出一缕温暖的黄光，门口的玻璃门并没锁。亚瑟轻轻推门进去，门沿上的风铃在肃静的夜晚发出尤其脆亮的叮当声。

梅林从烘烤房里探出身子，看到亚瑟便笑着迎上前去，“嗨，你回来了，饿了吗？”  
亚瑟觉得这应该是一个妻子对一个晚归的丈夫的问候，他不禁咧嘴笑道，“饿极了。”  
“你想在哪儿吃？”梅林走出来从老地方端出一盘三明治，这次没有包保鲜膜，三明治旁边还有一小碟草莓，“火腿奶酪三明治，口味和上次的略有不同，我刚进了一批新鲜奶酪。”  
“哇欧，听起来就流口水，你在忙吗？不妨碍你的话我就在烘烤房吃，我想看你做蛋糕。”亚瑟接过盘子。  
“啊哈，你来的真巧，我在做一个新品，叫酸奶芝士冻糕，进来吧。”梅林刚要带亚瑟走进烘烤房，突然又转身，差点撞到亚瑟身上，“欧，对不起，我是想给你拿点喝的，你一定是开车来的，那就拿罐柠檬汽水吧。”  
“灰常感谢。”亚瑟含混地说道，他已经迫不及待地塞了一口三明治在嘴里，“真好吃！”

 

烘烤房的操作台上略显凌乱，酸奶盒、牛奶盒、模具、搅拌盆、搅拌棒、黑巧克力，还有亚瑟叫不出的什么配料。

“呃，这儿有点乱，想听听我是怎么做的吗？”梅林看着亚瑟以迅雷不及掩耳之势干掉了大半个三明治。  
“嗯哼。”反正梅林说什么亚瑟都想听。  
“慢点吃，傻瓜。”梅林好笑地看了他一眼，然后拿起桌上的黑巧克力开始做隔热水融化的步骤。

“我已经做好了酸奶芝士糊，现在正放在冰箱里冷冻，接着要做的就是巧克力芝士糊，我们的原料是奶油芝士125g，白砂糖10g，黑巧克力60g加淡奶油20g，吉利丁片半片，牛奶15g，淡奶油100g。旁边这些是最后装饰用的可可粉、白巧克力、草莓和嫩薄荷。首先呢，你得把这些黑巧克力加淡奶油隔水融化... ”  
梅林的声音缓慢而不温吞，低沉又有磁性，仿佛亚瑟现在嘴里的草莓甜而不腻，软而不黏，亚瑟的脑中浮现了一个瑜伽DVD里肢体柔软的男性老师正在海边教学的模糊身影。

梅林每一个熟练的滴灌、倾倒、搅拌动作都有如施加了魔法般的控制着手中的力道，那些盆盆罐罐在他的手里乖巧的就像艺术体操中的体操棒和操带，精准的抛起又落下。  
曾经有人说过这样一句话，“最性感的女人有各种各样，最性感的男人却只有一种——就是会做饭的男人”。亚瑟对此一直都是嗤之以鼻，可是现在，他的心就像这一堆巧克力奶油般正在被这个会做饭的男人渐渐融化。

梅林注意到了亚瑟的安静和出神般的凝望，他有些不好意思，停下手里的活儿，柔声自责，“抱歉，我是不是让你无聊了？...亚瑟？”  
“...恩？不不，你太专业了，你就像块吸铁石一样的（吸引我）...我第一次觉得做这些很有趣。”亚瑟斜靠在餐台上的身体站直了，喝了一口柠檬汽水降温。  
“真的？”梅林笑了，“你想试试吗？”他指了指搅拌棒。  
“我，我可以吗？”  
“来吧，亲身体验下也许更有趣。”

亚瑟走过去，用抓起叉子的姿势笨拙地抓起搅拌棒，然后不知所措地看着梅林。  
“哈哈哈，”梅林大笑起来，“把它想象成一把短剑，亚瑟，想象自己抓住剑柄的样子。”梅林凑身向前，握住亚瑟的右手重新抓上搅拌棒，“像这样。”  
亚瑟的心跳漏了一拍。梅林的手掌干燥而滚烫，他松手的一刹那，亚瑟觉得自己的脸已经热到跟梅林的掌心一样的温度了。

“顺时针搅拌，速度别太快。”梅林的指令传来。亚瑟低下头默默照做。  
梅林并没看亚瑟手里的动作，他盯着亚瑟的侧颜努力控制着自己的心跳。其实他已经拌好了，亚瑟现在做的只是锦上添花而已。  
烘烤房里只剩下均匀有力的搅拌声。  
“差不多了。”梅林突然打破沉默，亚瑟停下手里的动作看向梅林，他看到梅林的眼睛在顶灯的反射下如同一汪碧蓝的秋水。  
“想品尝下自己的劳动成果吗？”不等亚瑟回答，梅林用右手食指伸进巧克力糊轻刮了一下，举到亚瑟的嘴边，巧克力糊顺着上半节食指慢慢地滴落到指缝里。

 

亚瑟仍然盯着梅林的眼睛，他握住梅林的手腕，微微一低头，整口含住手指轻轻的吸了一下，“啵”的一声，他吐出手指，又伸出舌头在指缝中慢慢地舔了几下。  
亚瑟的嘴角遗留了一点点巧克力糊，梅林听到了自己略显急促的呼吸。他靠近了一步，亚瑟顺势把他揽进自己怀里，梅林的双手毫不犹豫地捧起亚瑟的脸庞，吻上两瓣微张的嘴唇。  
唇齿互相交叠、舌与舌在纠缠，没有试探和游离，只有追逐和渴求。

亚瑟的嘴里混合着巧克力的微苦、柠檬汽水的冰香以及草莓的酸甜，梅林毫不掩饰自己的倾力索取，他的热情感染着亚瑟，亚瑟的手不自觉地滑到梅林的臀部。一声轻哼，梅林的舌头从亚瑟嘴里溜出来，双手摸索到亚瑟皮带扣，“亚瑟...”他咽了下口水，喘着粗气褪下亚瑟的长裤，扶住亚瑟的胯骨把他抵倒对面的操作台边，他继续亲吻着亚瑟的双唇，珍惜地，温柔地，然后褪去了亚瑟的底裤，注视着亚瑟的双眼，慢慢地蹲下身去。

亚瑟的心狂跳不止，他不确定门口会不会有人经过，会不会看得清烘烤房里两人的姿势，他努力回忆着刚才自己到底有没有从锁一下玻璃门，或者现在要不要伸手把烘烤房的门关一下？可是当他的眼睛注视着梅林的舌头在他欲望的前端轻轻刷过时，他的脑子已经不仅仅是短路了。他觉得自己现在就是一台正在自燃的汽车，从里到外都在燃烧着熊熊的火焰，去他妈的锁门吧，刚才的接吻就让他想射了。现在再这么来一下...

亚瑟不敢再低头看梅林，他反手紧紧抓住操作台的边缘，每一个脚趾头都像要戳穿鞋子一般扣紧地板，他觉得自己已经顶到梅林的扁桃体了，几个回合后，亚瑟粗重的喘息转变为一声呻吟，他惊慌地用牙齿咬住右手的拳头。不行了...  
“梅林...梅林...起来好吗，我不想...我不能...”亚瑟不知该怎么说。  
梅林心有觉察，他听话地站起来，一只手却代替了嘴继续刚才的节奏，他在亚瑟的耳边轻轻喘道，“来吧，别忍了，就射在我手里。”  
亚瑟的确忍不住了，他紧紧抱住梅林，浑身颤栗着冲破最后一关。

“对不起，我...”亚瑟还没稳住呼吸。  
“嘘...嘘...别把你的高级西裤弄脏了，”梅林扯了台上几张的厨房用纸，递给亚瑟两张，同时擦了擦自己的手。  
一擦完，他就走到里面一点的水槽边，歪头朝亚瑟抱歉地笑笑，“我得解放一下自己。”  
亚瑟看着他解开裤子，握住自己已经红肿的雄起，对着水槽慰藉忍耐多时的欲望。  
亚瑟迅速把自己整理好，走到梅林身后，一手环在他的腰间，一手在梅林的胯间轻轻抚摸，“应该让我来。”他温热的呼吸吹动着梅林颈后的毛发，梅林仰起脖子靠到亚瑟肩上，双手紧抓水槽边，任由亚瑟一边亲吻他的脖颈，一边抚慰他下身的饥渴...  
几分钟后，梅林满足地释放了。

他打开水笼头，拉起亚瑟的手和自己的手，四手交叉着搓洗了下，整理完毕后，他双手攀上亚瑟的胸膛，满脸通红地看着亚瑟湿润的眼睛，“不早了，明天你得上班，我得早起开店...回去好好睡一觉吧。我就在这儿凑合一晚了。”  
“...嗯哼...”亚瑟一点都不想睡觉，他只想抱着眼前的这张脸一直亲下去。  
“糟了，我把正经事给忘了，”亚瑟突然想起来，“周五晚上我和莫嘉娜在我家想搞个家庭派对，有几个小孩子会来，我想搞得温馨欢乐些，我猜孩子们应该都爱甜点，所以，我第一时间想到了你，你知道，你的甜品让我欲罢不能，我想让更多的朋友知道你。”亚瑟把双手插进梅林的后裤袋里。  
“那你就是我开业以来第一个大客户了。谢谢你给我的机会，亚瑟，我会让你满意的。”  
“我深信不疑。”

亚瑟又依依不舍地在梅林的唇上纠缠了一会儿，才在梅林的凝视下一步三回头地走出店门。  
一回到家亚瑟就倒在了沙发上，他一遍遍地在脑海中回放着刚才发生的一切，直到自己浑身燥热，口干舌燥地受不了，就用手给自己又抚慰了一回，带着心理和生理上的满足，他在沙发上昏昏沉沉地睡了一晚。


	7. Chapter 7

第五章 梅林的前任和亚瑟的派对（上）

周四一早，亚瑟发来短信说自己有事不能来吃早餐，梅林表示他不用特地发短信来请假。

到了午餐时间，梅林又接到了亚瑟打来的电话，这次是想邀请梅林晚上一起看电影。梅林欣然应允，他问亚瑟看什么？  
亚瑟回道，“《星际迷航之暗黑无界》，我前几天刚在家把上一部复习了一遍，就等着这部上映了。”  
“欧，是那个大导演乔治.卢卡斯的电影吗？我...只看过一部，去年3D版出来的时候我陪兰斯去看的，老实说，兰斯给我讲解了一天的人物关系，晚上看的时候我还是没搞清。”  
“...呃，梅林，你说的是《星球大战》，我更喜欢《星际迷航》，无论特效还是情节。”  
“...《星球大战》和《星际迷航》不是一个系列的？呃，抱歉，那可...真尴尬，我搞混了...”梅林一手扶着额头无奈地笑道，一旁偷听电话的兰斯则吃吃窃笑着。

亚瑟笑了，他可以想象得出梅林也许正在脸红，“不，没关系，我们可以先一起共进晚餐，我给你补补课，然后再看电影，这次你陪我看，下次我陪你看，对了，你喜欢看哪一类的电影？”  
“也许不是你感兴趣的，都是《指环王》、《霍比特人》之类的，一切魔幻类的电影，我都爱。”  
“还不赖，虽然不是我的优先选择，但我不排斥，听说《霍比特人2》圣诞节期间就会上了，还有半年的时间，也许我可以把所有没看过的这类电影抽空都补上。”  
亚瑟觉得未来可以买一堆两人各自喜欢的DVD窝在舒服的沙发里，泡杯茶一部接一部的看，当然，得先说服梅林给自己放个假。

 

晚上一下班，亚瑟破天荒地准时收拾东西走出办公室，看到格温仿佛发现什么新大陆一般地盯着他笑，亚瑟故意皱起眉头警告道，“八字没一撇呢，格温，不许跟莫嘉娜透露太多。”  
“遵命，长官，祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”格温笑道。

晚餐就在电影院附近的一家普通的意大利餐厅解决了，吃披萨的时候梅林提起高汶就是意大利人，他曾经带梅林和兰斯去意大利品尝过他的家人自己做的披萨，梅林说如果有那种真正的熔岩炉子，他也能做出纯正好吃的脆底披萨。亚瑟则表示也许将来他可以投资开一家由梅林掌厨的意大利餐厅。

两人走去电影院的路上，亚瑟把《星球大战》和《星际迷航》的区别又简单说了下，有意无意地让两人的肩膀轻轻地摩挲着。而电影一开场，他便在黑暗中握住了梅林的手，然后侧过脸傻傻地看着梅林，梅林的鼻梁在电影光源的映射下挺拔俊秀，他知道亚瑟在看着他，于是看向亚瑟轻轻说道，“开始了，别因为我错过什么关键情节。”然后在亚瑟的脸上亲了一下。

亚瑟笑着，索性把五个手指和梅林的交叉在了一起，他第一次觉得这部科幻电影的情节也没有那么的吸引人。

电影散场了，亚瑟开车把梅林送回家，一路上梅林都在说这部电影比他想象中的要好看，以至于他都想立刻看看系列中的前几部，亚瑟则趁机把那个和梅林一起看DVD的想法说了出来，梅林歪着头认真地思考了下，然后说道，“我很愿意，不过你知道，阿瓦隆开了才几个月，我和兰斯私下达成共识，年底之前我们都没休假，如果年底清算时我们的盈利能达到预期目标，那我们会分别给自己放个一星期的假。”

“作为一个投资人，我喜欢你们这种创业精神，如果未来你们有开新店的想法，可以算我一份；不过作为一个...一个...”亚瑟突然不知该怎么表述现在这段关系，他还不知道梅林的真正想法，也许梅林想在事业上先有个突破，然后再考虑谈情说爱的事；但是他又不想把已经有过亲密举动的两人仅仅定义为“不同寻常的朋友”，毕竟从他这一方来说，这是他第一次如此认真投入地对一个人，虽然进展快地有些不可思议。

 

梅林立刻明白了亚瑟说不下去的原因，他把一只手放到了亚瑟的大腿上，看着亚瑟一板一眼地说，“亚瑟，我不知道你是怎么想的，不过，我觉得也许今晚...应该算我们第一次正式的约会，”他看到了亚瑟的嘴角向上扬起，“而且，我认为，你对我的感觉应该和我对你的是一样的，所以...所以如果你不介意我现在一无所有，我是说，我和你虽然同为老板，但我们的实力却如此悬殊的话，我愿意...我愿意...我想现在开始和你认真地交往。”说完顿了顿，梅林没有抽回自己的手，但却扭过头，没敢再看亚瑟的反应。

车正好开到了梅林的家门口，亚瑟停稳后，立刻解开安全带，侧过身来面对梅林，他抓起梅林的手，唤了一声，“梅林...”迫使梅林再次看向他，“你知道，我从没谈过一个真正意义上的男朋友，我空白无聊的感情生活甚至还惊动了我姐姐，在你之前，我追求过的东西只有不断攀升的公司业绩，而我见到你的第一眼就...就像吃你做的三明治一样欲罢不能了。”

梅林笑了。亚瑟继续说道，“所以我也是认真地，相当、十分、非常认真地想和你交往，用莫嘉娜的话说，你在我眼里就是‘上得了厅堂，下得了厨房’的完美男人。”亚瑟说得自己的脸都发烫。  
梅林哈哈大笑着双手反握住亚瑟，“不要一开始就把我捧那么高，也许我还隐藏了不为人知的一面。”  
亚瑟抽出一只手扳过梅林的脑袋，抵着他的额，贴着他的唇轻声说道，“我愿意慢慢挖掘。”说罢便吻了上去。

 

两人缠绵的舌吻被梅林家门口的开门声和说笑声打断，从家里走出来的正是兰斯和格温，看兰斯依依不舍的样子，两人应该是正在互道晚安。

梅林和亚瑟相视一笑后，各自走出车外，兰斯和格温立刻分开了一点距离，于是亚瑟笑着对兰斯说，“不用担心她了，我可以顺路送她回去。”  
“真的？没有打搅你们二位吗？也许梅林原本想让你进来坐坐。”兰斯朝梅林眨眨眼睛。  
亚瑟立刻表现出了一贯的绅士做派，“很晚了，下次再来拜访，你们也早点休息吧。”  
“那真是谢谢你了，其实我一直在犹豫要不要等梅林回来后再送她走的，既然这么巧，那就麻烦大老板做趟司机了。”兰斯说道。  
“小事一桩。那么，梅林，”亚瑟双手插进裤袋，看向梅林，犹豫了一下说，“明天早上见。”  
“明天见。”梅林走上前，笑嘻嘻地在亚瑟的嘴上“啵”了一下，亚瑟的心里和脸上立刻泛起了粉红的涟漪。  
“哇欧...”格温跟着咯咯地笑起来，“兰斯，还是你了解梅林。”  
“闭嘴，格温，快上车，明天上班可别迟到了。”亚瑟向自己的车大步迈去。  
就在打开车门的时候，亚瑟无意识地朝不远处看了一眼，一个带着兜帽的黑影突然从一棵大树背后闪出，背对着亚瑟匆匆跑远。亚瑟并未特别上心，也许那只是一个出来夜跑的年轻人，不好意思地撞见了情侣之间的告别而已。


	8. Chapter 8

第五章 梅林的前任和亚瑟的派对（中）

 

周五的清晨，亚瑟起了个大早，他想早点见到梅林，安心地吃个早餐，再看看晚上的派对有什么需要他提前帮忙做的。按计划，梅林说过今天下午会关店，专心准备晚上要送的货，顺利的话，6点左右就来亚瑟家提前做布置，也许派对过后，梅林愿意单独留下来和他待上一会儿...想到这儿，亚瑟走向阿瓦隆的脚步都轻飘飘的。

门口的桌椅还未摆出，这会儿才7点，正常的话应该7点半开店，不过亚瑟知道梅林总是会提前1小时就到店里做准备。果然，店里的灯已亮起，亚瑟刚想推门进去，却听到店面转角传来梅林的声音，“你来这儿干什么？”  
亚瑟差点以为他是在跟自己说话，他隔着透明玻璃窗往店里看了一眼，兰斯正在背对着他忙活。他轻轻地走过玻璃窗，又蹑手蹑脚地走了几步，在砖瓦墙边停下来继续听着。

“我想你，梅林。”一个陌生年轻男子的声音回道。亚瑟的心里咯噔了一下。  
“...”亚瑟听到了梅林的叹息声。  
墙角另一边，梅林抓抓自己的耳朵说，“听着，莫德雷德，我们结束了，我以为我那时说得够清楚了，我们合不来...”  
“梅林！听我说，梅林！我知道我犯了点小错误，我...我那时候只是喝多了，谁知道那个老酒鬼在我酒里下了什么药，相信我，我的心里一直都只有你...”  
“够了，莫德雷德，”梅林不耐烦地打断他，“这样的谎言说一遍可以，因为我愿意相信，但是你不能一直把我当傻子，我亲眼看到你不只和一个你的客户勾搭，不管是有钱的秃子还是有妇之夫，连你同事看我的眼神都带着同情...欧，天哪，你是来破坏我今天的好心情的吗？我不想再多说了，我该回店里了。”  
亚瑟紧张地踌躇着——该躲开还是直接面对。好在那个叫莫德雷德的男人又开口了。

“梅林，求你，再给我一次机会，这几个月我天天都想你...”莫德雷德走上一步，一只手像是要搭上梅林的肩膀。  
“不不，别这样，我，我有新男友了...我不想让他看到我和你...”梅林烦躁地说道，“我和你不可能了，好自为之吧，莫德雷德，再见。”  
亚瑟觉得自己现在逃回店里着实有点太懦夫，于是他决定让梅林的“新男友”露个面，这样也好断了这个旧相好的念想。

 

他深吸一口气，转到墙角的另一边，却看到一个一头卷发、个子没有梅林高的西装男人紧紧地箍着梅林的脑袋，他的上身和嘴唇都紧贴着梅林，梅林带着惊诧与愤怒的眼神一把推开他，却被他再次攀附上身，狠狠抵到了墙边，就在他的嘴还想抢夺梅林时，亚瑟大喝了一声，“嘿！”

莫德雷德和梅林都吓了一跳，两人立刻弹开，梅林则像投降似地举起双手，惊恐地看着亚瑟，张着嘴却不知说什么好。莫德雷德很快从惊吓中恢复了，他略带好奇地看着亚瑟。  
亚瑟一脸怒气地走上前，盯着莫德雷德的眼睛说道，“我就是他的新男友，既然梅林已经说了你们不可能，那么请你离他远一点。”  
梅林放下双手，狂跳的心脏从嗓子眼慢慢下沉了些，他看到比莫德雷德高半个头的亚瑟昂着下巴，前倾身体，略带威胁地俯视着他的前男友，双手已然握成了拳头，像一头随时都有可能爆发的狮子紧盯着眼前的猎物。梅林暗忖也许亚瑟狩猎时就是这个状态。

“亚瑟...”梅林轻轻呼出一口气。他有些紧张地向亚瑟迈了一步。  
莫德雷德显然也被眼前这个高大威严的男人震慑住了，他后退一步，上下打量了下亚瑟，然后转向梅林说道，“我明白了。因为你也找了个有钱的主。”  
梅林的火气再次被点燃，“去你妈的，莫德雷德...我可不是你...”随后他克制地摇了摇头，“...你爱怎么想就怎么想吧。”

亚瑟却没克制住，他认为这是对他和梅林的严重侮辱，他一把抓住莫德雷德的衬衫和领带，食指指着他的鼻子压低声音说道，“不管你怎么想的，梅林现在选择的是我不是你，我不想再看到你这张脸，如果你再敢靠近他，我发誓我会动用你所谓的有钱人的资源，让你彻底滚出这个城市。明白吗？”

莫德雷德没有回答，只是死死盯着亚瑟的眼睛，他的胸口一起一伏地极力控制着自己的情绪。亚瑟松手的时候稍稍用了点力，莫德雷德被倒推了两步，他看看屏息凝气的梅林又看看怒发冲冠的亚瑟，整了整自己的领带，嘴角一歪，对亚瑟冷笑道，“你认识他多久了？哼，不管怎样恭喜你，梅林的确很棒，各方面都是，”他顿了顿，轻轻说道，“尤其是在床上。”  
说罢转头走远。

 

一阵尴尬的对视和沉默后，梅林先开口了，“先回店里再说吧。”  
亚瑟跟着梅林默默走进店里，两人肃穆的表情让刚想笑脸相迎的兰斯慢慢收起笑容，他困惑地看向梅林，梅林微微摇头，意即等会儿再解释，随后他掏出钥匙打开仓库的门，示意亚瑟进去谈。

关上门后，梅林看了眼亚瑟，低下头轻轻说道，“对不起，我...我真的很抱歉，我应该早点告诉你的。只是，我觉得，说出来有点丢人，我是说，我有这样一个前男友。”  
他又抬起头，看到亚瑟的表情不置可否，便继续说道，“我和他是在我母亲去世的时候认识的，他是个房产经纪人，是我母亲一位故友的儿子。我母亲的遗产就是你看到的那套房子，在后来的手续办理中，他帮了我很多忙，你知道，我那时状态不太好。再后来，我不知道是不是因为当时需要一些心灵上的慰藉，总之我接受了他的追求，但是我们只交往了半年，我就发现他...他为了多赚钱总是以另一种不恰当的身份游走在他的那些客户身边，我的意思是，那都是些有钱的男人，而且年龄偏大。后来的事...也许你能想象，我们吵架、勉强复合、再吵，我受不了了，彻底提出了分手。再后来，他总是隔一段时间就来找我。”

梅林抬眼看到亚瑟逐渐皱起的眉头，他赶紧解释，“我每一次都把他赶走了，我发誓，我对他已经没有感情了，我连他的手机号都删了，可是，可是我没想到他会直接到店里来找我，我没有告诉过他我在这里开了店。”  
梅林叹了口气，沮丧地低下头，深呼吸了一下之后说道，“刚才谢谢你，亚瑟，我想他应该不会再来了...但是，但是如果你觉得...我们...”梅林没有勇气说下去。  
亚瑟接过话，“梅林，告诉我，最近你有没有发现自己被人跟踪过？”  
梅林抬起头来惊讶地看着亚瑟，“跟踪？不，应该...没有吧？你是说莫德雷德吗？我，我没怎么注意过。”  
亚瑟点点头，走上前一手抚上梅林的脸庞，说道，“你确实应该早点告诉我的，不过我接受你的道歉。从现在开始，你上下班的时候尽量和兰斯一起，如果我在的话，我来接你下班。”亚瑟抬手看了看手表，“本来想和你...算了，我得去上班了。”说完他在梅林鼻梁上吻了一下，“晚上见，梅林。”  
“晚上见。”梅林机械地回道，他从头到尾都没看到亚瑟的笑容，于是在房间里呆呆地站了一会儿才出去。

 

亚瑟的脑子现在和他的心一样仍然难以平静，他并没有自己装出来的这么镇定。老实说，他心里有气，有妒忌，有担忧，还有现在滕然升起的保护欲。  
他尽量面无表情地看着会议桌前方投资部副总裁上下翻飞的嘴唇，以及投影幕布上一页又一页的饼图、柱状图及报表，完全没有被副总裁眉飞色舞的解说打乱自己的思路。

首先，他确定梅林和这个莫德雷德的家伙已经分手了，并且应该有一段时间了，所以，他亚瑟不是什么乘虚而入的第三者或者替代品，梅林对他是真诚的，他甚至有些暗自窃喜梅林情急之下的表白，“新男友”三个字让他很受用。  
其次，这个莫德雷德长得不错，如果他确实如梅林所说到处拈花惹草的话，这张脸能帮上很大的忙，不过对于亚瑟来说，这就是张伤害了梅林的感情，始终把梅林作为情感备胎的丑恶嘴脸。如果下次再看到这张脸的话，亚瑟的业余爱好之一——拳击，应该就能派上用场了。

然后，关于那个黑影，亚瑟只是稍稍联想了一下，但他不能肯定这其中一定和莫德雷德有关联，这一部分只能先打问号，总之他会督促梅林随时小心。  
最后，关于那句“各方面都很棒...尤其在床上”，这才是让亚瑟最心塞的部分，实话实说，他不得不一上午都在阻止自己不要轻易地想象梅林和莫德雷德四肢纠缠滚床单的场景，与其说是忌妒心在作祟，不如说是一种尚未得到的觊觎更让他心烦意乱。

“亚瑟！”格温在桌子下用高跟鞋的鞋尖踢了踢亚瑟，小声地提醒他。  
“恩？”亚瑟抬起眼睛，手里转动的笔停了下来，他看到一桌人都疑惑地盯着他，副总裁略有尴尬地说道，“我讲完了。”  
“哦，是的，报告很全面，做得很好，呃...下周让格温安排一个我们三方会谈的时间吧。今天就这样，散会。”亚瑟站起来，自顾自地走出会议室。


	9. Chapter 9

第五章 梅林的前任和亚瑟的派对（下）

下午4点，亚瑟就提前放了格温的假，他说是让格温去阿瓦隆看看兰斯有什么需要帮忙的，于是格温在5点的时候回了短信给亚瑟，“准备得差不多了，我们现在一起过来，梅林说他很好，不用担心。”哈，懂事的格温，聪明的格温，总是明白他的老板到底想要什么。

此时的亚瑟已经在家里洗完了澡，吹了头发，整理了一些杂物。接着，他从储藏柜里搬出了多套备用的杯具和餐具，然后换上了一套浅蓝色的休闲西装加白色的裤子，想了想又上楼整理了一下自己的卧室。6点不到的时候，门铃响了。  
当门被打开，看到亚瑟的一刹那，梅林的心就开始扑通扑通地心律不齐起来，她的母亲在世的时候经常会说，“如果我这辈子能见到布拉德.皮特，就是给他做牛做马我也愿意。”  
好吧，梅林心中默念着，我的布拉德.皮特就是眼前这位了。  
梅林的到来带来一阵让人身心愉悦的香味，他和格温手上各提了两袋东西，身后的兰斯还推着一部改装过的小推车，车上码着一盒盒比披萨盒子窄一点但是高一点的盒子。亚瑟微微一笑，“嗨，三位，今天辛苦你们了。”然后侧身让三人进门。

亚瑟的公寓是一套复式顶层，宽阔的会客厅和巨大的厨房相连，全透明的玻璃窗可以清晰地看到远处的伦敦眼和交相叠印的夜景，梅林进门后匆匆扫了一眼屋内全景。亚瑟在留声机里放的音乐正是那天说起的“What a wonderful world”。梅林把东西放在了一张看似是今晚主餐台的桌子上，那上面已经堆了一些亚瑟取出来的餐具，然后由衷地赞赏道，“很漂亮的房子，视野真好。”  
兰斯指挥格温一边把推车上的东西卸货，一边笑道，“如果我不恐高的话，我也会买顶层的，可以享受清晨的第一缕阳光。”  
亚瑟双手一拍，看着梅林说，“谢谢你们的赞扬，呃，我猜，我们大概有一个半小时可以布置下，需要我做什么请尽管开口。”  
格温接过话头，“哦，你只要帮梅林准备摆盘就行了，剩下的房间布置和餐具布置统统由我和兰斯搞定。”  
亚瑟撇撇嘴，“好的。”

 

接下来的一个半小时就如看一部质量上乘的电影一般，不知不觉中就在四人的说说笑笑中度过了。  
梅林一边向亚瑟展示着他带来的甜点，一边时不时地跟着熟悉的爵士乐哼上几句。  
除了那天颇有纪念意义的心形酸奶芝士冻糕以外，他还带来了女士们喜欢的法式浪漫香草舒芙蕾、草莓柠檬蛋糕杯、粉色闪电泡芙以及大小朋友们都会喜欢的水晶酸奶杯和一种做成月亮星星拼图的小脆饼等等，每一个品种都不多，有六个一组，也有十个一组，梅林用亚瑟大大小小的盘子搭配着各种新鲜薄荷叶、玫瑰花瓣等等摆出了了各种好看的几何图案，最后他还免费送了亚瑟一盒各种各样的花茶，说是搭配这些甜点吃会有意想不到的好口感。

心灵手巧的格温则在房间里的各个角落用深蓝色太空的元素点缀了一下：比如花瓶里一束蓝色的勿忘我，一套有宇宙星球图案的泡茶用的马克杯，就连沙发上原本红底金线的靠枕都被她用带来的蓝色枕套给换了，而且图案也是星星月亮。  
格温说这都是梅林的主意，反正亚瑟也没说是什么主题，梅林觉得亚瑟既然喜欢那一类科幻电影，那应该也能接受这样的布置。  
老实说，亚瑟更喜欢激情的红色，但他非常感激梅林这么用心地布置。而且之后的派对过程中几乎每个进门的人都对今天的布置和美食大加赞赏，这让亚瑟的自豪感瞬间爆棚。

第一个来客自然是莫嘉娜，她扎着高高的马尾辫，竟然也无巧不成书地穿了一身浅蓝色的长裙。就在亚瑟支支吾吾地用“男友”这个名词介绍完梅林后，莫嘉娜显然是有备而来地把刚放在桌上的一个大盒子推给梅林，“我知道你，连你的照片我都见过了。这算是我这个姐姐的见面礼，是一套19世纪的骨瓷茶具，显然你比亚瑟更懂得生活，这套茶具适合你好好教教他怎么放慢生活节奏。”莫嘉娜向梅林眨眨眼。  
“呃...”梅林刚刚沉浸在亚瑟对自己毫无保留的介绍中兴奋雀跃，这下子又被莫嘉娜的举动搞得受宠若惊，他不知所措地看向亚瑟，不知道该不该收下这份贵重的礼品。  
亚瑟淡定地看着他说，“收下吧，不管她送你什么，她就是冲着你来的。”  
“哇欧，那么，恭敬不如从命，非常感谢你，莫嘉娜，亚瑟有你这个好姐姐真是前世修来的福气。”梅林笑逐颜开地看了眼亚瑟。  
“欧！亚瑟！听听，听听，我敢打赌，我再也不会接受你爱上别的男人了，作为你现在唯一的长辈，我可是认定梅林了。”  
如果不是门铃适时地响了，也许接下来将是一场有趣的姐弟斗嘴秀，梅林的心里也挺喜欢这个姐姐的。

 

陆续到来的宾客有里昂一家三口，莫格斯和她的女儿，格温的哥哥——也是亚瑟的客户之一伊兰和他的女朋友，以及亚瑟的另一个私人农场主好朋友珀西和他的夫人以及两个孩子，亚瑟对每一个来访的人都介绍了梅林的身份以及他的好友兰斯。他希望梅林不要把自己当做只是来“做服务的”，这里的人除了莫格斯以外，其他人都知道他已出柜。即便如此，他借此机会宣布一个刚刚认识几周就确定关系的男人是自己的男友，这毫无疑问也是需要勇气的，甚至可以说是赌上了一点他的自尊和名声。  
梅林心里明白，亚瑟虽然在商场上是一个勇往直前，无所畏惧的进攻型战略高手（他在认识亚瑟后浏览了谷歌上所有关于亚瑟的新闻），但他在在情场上却是个新手，如果对自己不是真心的话，完全没必要这么快就公开两人的关系。对此，梅林心怀感激，他甚至觉得自己在今晚派对之后应该有所表示。

鉴于此种情况，梅林在之后的派对中使出浑身解数，无微不至地关照着每一个来取食的宾客，当每个人都毫无悬念地赞叹他的手艺时，他都开心地露齿而笑。  
而在派对中场，梅林小小的“戏法秀”更是赢得了孩子们的欢呼和惊叹。这次除了用叉子变鲜花以外，梅林玩起了更多的花样，比如从最最简单的直勺变弯勺、空碗变硬币，到难度中等的餐具漂浮和猜扑克牌，最后玩到难度较高的手掌起火。  
当他用左手的食指在右手心的火焰上像点火棒一样的传了一小团火焰到身旁一个漂亮的中世纪烛台上时，莫格斯的女儿用小手捂住了两只眼睛，然后在指缝中紧张地偷看着梅林双手一绞，熄灭了火焰，她立刻惊呼起来，“欧，天啊，我以为你自己会烧起来！”然后她依偎在莫格斯的怀抱里，兴奋地大喊大叫，“妈妈，妈妈，梅林叔叔是个大法师！”莫格斯的脸上难得地露出了温柔的笑容。

 

当然，此刻已经不再是孩子们的好奇心被触发了，连大人们也都围上前去，摸摸这个那个都是不是真的，再拉着梅林的手看看有没有受伤，有人甚至讨教起了某个简单魔术的步骤。  
房间另一头，兰斯和亚瑟则各自抱着胳膊微笑着看着这一幕。  
兰斯说道，“你今天做的这一切，简直可以让他为你去死了。”  
亚瑟皱了皱眉，然后侧头半开玩笑地对兰斯说，“不至于吧，我只是对每个人都说了实话而已。”  
“你还没有真正了解他，他外表热情开朗，内心却柔软又敏感，我一直说他心太软，不然怎么会和莫德雷德拖了这么久，他们认识的第三个月梅林就看透了这个人，他对他更多的是感恩，不是爱，所以他一直狠不下心来。”兰斯说着瞄了眼亚瑟，“抱歉我不该多嘴，不过我觉得，也许你想知道，如果被他爱上，他一定会狠狠爱你的。”  
亚瑟的眉头舒展开来，他得意地笑道，“谢谢你告诉我这些，我就知道我的眼光不错。”

9点半往后，陆续就有人开始回家了，尤其是跟着梅林叔叔疯这疯那的孩子们渐露疲态，10点半的时候，兰斯和格温带着所有需要还回店里的东西也走了，剩下莫嘉娜、亚瑟和梅林。  
梅林去上洗手间之前，莫嘉娜和他拥抱告别，然后由亚瑟送出门外。  
站定在门口，莫嘉娜不忘最后嘱咐一句，“亚瑟，今晚你必须给我拿下他，否则的话...”  
“否则什么？你管得够多了，快回家莫嘉娜。”亚瑟不耐烦地打断她。  
“喂，你这个没良心的，如果我不让格温盯紧点，你会有今天？”莫嘉娜拍了拍弟弟的脸，故意坏笑着恶狠狠地说，“如果你不拿下他，我明天就带别的男人去他店里勾引他。”  
“...”惊诧的亚瑟转转眼珠摇摇头，作势要关门。  
莫嘉娜边退向电梯，边做了个我的眼睛盯着你的手势。  
亚瑟的门砰的一声关上，3秒之后，门又打开了，他冲着刚进电梯的姐姐大喊一声，“莫嘉娜，你敢？！”  
合上的电梯门里传来姐姐得意的大笑。亚瑟低吼一声，重又关上门。

 

一回头，亚瑟便看到了梅林讶异地盯着他，于是连忙把愠怒的眼神调到温柔一档，“呃...没什么，女巫莫嘉娜终于走了。”  
梅林笑了，“我喜欢你姐姐，她没你说得那么可怕。”亚瑟也笑了，“那是因为你跟她还不熟。”  
停顿2秒后，傻笑着的梅林想起了什么，“哦，对了，其实我今天有特地带来一个为你做的小蛋糕，算是...感谢你...”说着梅林走向厨房的冰箱。  
“不用这么费心的，梅林。”  
“就当我开发新品做的，你就算是我的小白鼠。”梅林笑着端出一个6寸的小蛋糕。  
“恩...很荣幸做贵店的小白鼠。”亚瑟走上前，他看到一个小型的双层蛋糕，最上面一层还撒了些雏菊之类的小花瓣做装饰。  
“是双层口味的，当中一层是柠檬酱、上面是鲜奶。因为是送给你的，所以...所以它有个名字...”梅林转头从餐具盒里扒拉出两把干净的叉子。  
“你还给它起了名字？那我得先拍一张留个纪念。”亚瑟掏出手机，对着蛋糕横竖拍了两三张，然后问，“它叫什么，我就用你起的名字存档。”  
“叫...叫‘亚瑟的微笑’。”梅林脸上泛起一层红晕，低下头去用两把叉子叉了一小块蛋糕到小碟子里。  
“梅林？”亚瑟轻轻唤了一声，梅林抬起头来看着他，亚瑟的手机对准了他的脸快速按了几下照相机键，然后以同样的表情回应着梅林的傻笑。  
“好吧，让我来尝尝自己的微笑是什么味道？”亚瑟叉起一块蛋糕放到嘴里，“嗯，应该配点香槟。”他拿了两个高脚杯，给两人都倒了半杯旁边尚未喝完的香槟。

 

几杯酒下肚，两人的神情和言语都有些暧昧起来，亚瑟的脑子里开始冒出一些粉红泡泡，他想起了莫嘉娜的那句“今晚必须拿下他”，身上一阵燥热。他有意识地解开衬衫的两粒扣子，抬眼看了眼墙上的钟，然后一口闷下杯中酒，清了清嗓子看向梅林说道，“咳...梅林...呃，时候不早了，如果你愿意的话，你可以...你可以留...”  
亚瑟的话被梅林隔着桌子扑上来用嘴一口堵住，梅林已经充分领会了亚瑟的意思。

他凭感觉在一堆盘子杯子中间三下两下地爬过桌子，嘴唇始终没有离开过亚瑟，当他终于坐到桌子上垂下双腿时，亚瑟从椅子上站起来，把自己嵌入梅林两腿间，俯下头更加热烈地用舌头挑逗着梅林，双手已经不自觉地从梅林的后腰伸进他的裤子。  
梅林在兴奋的恍惚中突然意识到，再这么下去，可能两人就要在这张还堆着各种残羹余饮的桌子上混乱释放了。于是他相当努力地从舌头的纠缠中脱离出来，抬了抬眉毛说了一个字，“床？！”  
亚瑟在心里举四肢同意，不过他只是回道，“对...床...在楼上。”然后托着梅林的臀部把他抱下桌子，随手扒掉了梅林的外套，手伸进梅林的T恤，抚摸着他光滑的后背，继续紧贴身体把双唇逗留在他的喉间，双脚则引着梅林朝铁艺楼梯口推进。  
两人举步维艰地上了几级台阶，亚瑟的下身已经肿胀地恨不得立刻褪下裤子，嗵地一声，就在梅林脚跟一歪差点失去平衡的时候，他稳住梅林把他顶到了墙边。

 

梅林的头撞在了一幅肖像油画上，那幅画轻轻晃动了一下，梅林下意识地抽出手来扶了一下头上的画，然后抬头看着画像笑道，“抱歉，潘德拉贡先生，”然后又转向亚瑟说，“我们不该在你父亲的画像下做这个...”  
亚瑟眯起眼，撅了撅嘴，问道，“你怎么知道这是我父亲，我和他长得不是太像。”  
“呃，旁边那位像你的女士应该是你母亲，而这位先生...”梅林故意停顿了下，他环住亚瑟的腰咧嘴一笑，“虽然你们长得不是很像，但是他看起来和你一样有点...古板...”  
亚瑟张开嘴似笑非笑地看着梅林，他琢磨着梅林一定是不太能喝，竟然在自己面前贬低两代潘德拉贡，“梅林，你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“知道啊，你都28了，而我竟然是你第一个男朋友，你说你之前不是古板是什么？”梅林的眼神轻盈灵动。  
亚瑟这下连眼睛都瞪圆了，梅林啊梅林，你是得意忘形还是兴奋过头？老虎不发威当我亚瑟是病猫？乌瑟曾经说过——输人不能输气势！我怎能在老父面前丢这个脸！  
于是，就在梅林得意洋洋地抚摸着亚瑟的胸膛时，亚瑟突然蹲下身去，一个手臂环绕在梅林的膝盖处，一个手臂扶在他的臀上，向上猛一发力，梅林整个人就被他扛在了肩膀上，亚瑟就这么扛着梅林轻松地上楼朝自己的房间走去。  
一时吓懵的梅林过了好几秒才找到自己的声音，“天哪！亚瑟！我不是你的公主！快放我下来！”  
哐的一下，卧室的门被粗鲁地撞开，亚瑟三步并两步，把肩上的人扔到了弹力十足的大床上。梅林被柔软的床垫反弹着用胳膊肘撑起自己，这下轮到他面红耳赤张嘴瞪眼地看着亚瑟了。

 

亚瑟的手并没闲着，他迅速剥掉衬衣，露出一身结实的肌肉，接着又脱掉长裤和鞋子，鼓囊囊的下身一览无遗，梅林艰难地闭上嘴巴，咽下一口唾沫，盯着亚瑟高大的身影渐渐覆盖上来。  
当两人再次唇贴唇，身贴身时，梅林不甘示弱地发起了进攻，他抱着亚瑟的身体借着床的弹性忽然翻身，双手十指紧扣着亚瑟的手举过他的头顶，舌头沿着亚瑟的耳廓轻轻舔过，引出了亚瑟一声轻柔的呻吟。

“告诉我，这是你真正意义上的第几次做爱？”梅林在他耳边喘道。  
亚瑟老实交代，“第二次。不过...如果...如果你的意思是我在下面的话...那就还没有过...”说完这句亚瑟就后悔了，这下连气势都输个精光了！  
果然，耳边的人支起身体，饶有兴致地看着他，然后噗嗤一声笑出来，“上帝！这一晚上你还要给我多少惊喜？”  
亚瑟皱皱眉，看着这张生动的脸蛋说，“我对身体接触有轻微的洁癖！”  
这也算理由？你就使劲编吧。梅林心想，不过嘴上却是说，“好吧，那么，作为你的启蒙老师，今晚我会让你忘掉洁癖这两个字的。”  
亚瑟笑了，反正输掉的气势以后有的是机会赢回来。梅林在他的笑容上又亲了一下，问道，“你的小装备放哪里了？”  
“呃...就在枕头下。”亚瑟犹豫了一下回答，看见梅林狐疑地望着他，他解释道，“我下午刚放的。”  
梅林乐不可支地摸到枕头下的润滑油和安全套，然后用最快的速度把身上多余的衣物一脱而光，再用最快的速度把亚瑟的底裤也一脱到底。坦诚相待后，梅林一边给自己做准备，一边笑着问，“你想面对我还是翻过去？”  
亚瑟从梅林的手部动作上回过神来，“嗯...我想看着你。”他不想第一次就错失梅林满足的神情。

梅林没再说话，他俯下身去，用温柔的亲吻一步一步消除亚瑟略显紧张的神态，他的吻落在亚瑟的眉间、鼻上、脸上、嘴上、下巴，然后沿着肩胛骨慢慢下移，涂满油的右手则在亚瑟的后穴做着完善的润滑工作，当亚瑟的呼吸越来越沉重，呻吟越来越频繁时，梅林认为他的身体已经准备好了，他柔声说道，“嘿，我要进来了。”

 

接下来的一切就如亚瑟在这几周里每个难以入眠的夜晚所想象的一样，梅林温暖的身体和他重叠交融，梅林毛茸茸的头发在他的脸上蹭得他差点忘却了下身的胀痛。  
虽然一开始多少有些不适应，但是梅林在他耳边不断地亲吻着他叫他放松，他的双臂紧紧箍着梅林的上身，努力配合着梅林先慢后快的节奏。当两人的喘息加速，节奏平稳时，亚瑟开始渐入佳境，他主动侧过头去吻上梅林的嘴，传达着自己想要更多的意念。  
梅林心领神会地加大力度和速度，亚瑟张开嘴巴大口地喘着粗气，梅林直起身子，盯着亚瑟的眼睛，断断续续地说道，“你...你知道你现在...有多美吗？...亚瑟...我要来了...”  
一声低沉的呻吟，亚瑟的后穴收紧，梅林在释放之前猛然拔出自己的分身，取下套子，用手套弄了几下后射在了亚瑟的小腹上。乳白的体液刺激了亚瑟的兴奋点，最终，他射出的精华也和梅林的混在了一起。

两人汗涔涔地并排躺着，梅林的手里还捏着滑腻的安全套。片刻后，他盯着黑漆漆的天花板才发现，撞进卧室的时候连灯都没开，现在的光源来自于走廊里和楼下的灯以及窗外的一点点月光。他不禁笑道，“我们...我们得开灯清理下...你还好吗？”  
“...感觉棒极了，”亚瑟咂咂嘴，握了下梅林的手，懒洋洋地说道，“我去拿毛巾。”  
给两人分别作了清理工作后，亚瑟并没开灯，而是在床头的控制键盘上按了几个按钮，把楼下和走廊里的灯全都关上了，然后和梅林依偎着盖上被子。  
他的前胸贴着梅林的后背，一种从未有过的幸福感袭上心间。  
梅林累了一天，很快打起了轻鼾，亚瑟吻了吻他的肩头，满意地闭上了眼睛。


	10. Chapter 10

第六章梅林的失踪（上）

梅林是在周五晚上失踪的。

这是他认识亚瑟后的第四周，由于两人都各忙各的事业，就在一夜激情后，亚瑟又在周二晚上把梅林带回了家一次，之后便离开了伦敦两天，其他的互动就全都交给了手机与电话。周五下午亚瑟一下飞机，就收到了里昂约他晚上一起到酒吧小聚的电话，里昂在电话里特地关照了亚瑟，务必把梅林一起带来，他想讨教一两个小魔术。  
本来亚瑟想去接一下梅林，不过考虑到酒吧离阿瓦隆也就5、6分钟的脚程，再加上梅林在电话这头毫不犹豫地拒绝道，“别麻烦了，你在那儿等我就好，我今天有个新品要做，快的话，大概9点钟到。”亚瑟也就不再坚持。  
9点一刻，亚瑟收到梅林发来的消息：“出发了，5分钟到。”亚瑟回复：“等你。”

这一等就等到了9点半，亚瑟忍不住打了手机给梅林，听到的却是“您所拨打的用户已关机。”  
亚瑟的心跳加速了一点，他又接连打了两遍，结果都是关机状态，亚瑟的手心里开始冒汗。  
他看到里昂投来关切的目光，于是便对里昂说了之前曾经在梅林家门口看到过有人暗中跟踪梅林的事情，亚瑟紧张的神态让里昂意识到了事情的严重性。两人匆匆赶往阿瓦隆，果然发现店门已锁，连铁皮门都拉了下来。

亚瑟怔怔地站在店门口，下着蒙蒙细雨的夜晚，除了雨水嘀嗒在顶棚上的声音，剩下的就只有他自己狂奔的心跳声了——梅林说好了5分钟会到。  
里昂见状，安慰似地拍了拍他的肩膀，“打电话问问兰斯，也许梅林有突发情况回家了。我去四周看看。”说罢他往另一个街角走去。  
亚瑟立刻掏出手机，拨通兰斯的号码后，他尽力稳住自己的声音，“嘿，兰斯，梅林回家了吗？”  
“梅林？不，没有，只有我和格温在，他说他今晚会和你在一起。怎么了？”  
“......”亚瑟张口结舌地说，“他，他本来半小时前就应该来了，不过现在他手机关机了...我不知道...他去哪儿了。”  
“...那你现在在哪儿？”兰斯的声音一下子严肃了起来。  
“就在你们店门口，店已经关了，我和里昂在这儿。”亚瑟转过身看到里昂从街角转了回来，他紧皱的眉头告诉他——事情不妙。  
“嘿，我一会儿再打给你，里昂可能有发现。”亚瑟说完便挂了机。

里昂偏了偏头示意亚瑟跟他来，亚瑟跟着里昂转过街角，顺着里昂手指的方向看过去，垃圾桶旁躺着两个阿瓦隆标志的点心盒，其中一个盒子里的食物已经散落在地上，即便灯光昏暗，亚瑟仍然认得那是梅林打算带给他的爱心牌三明治。  
亚瑟的脑子里嗡的一声。  
里昂坚定有力的手掌再次拍了拍他的胳膊，“你知道，失踪不到24小时，我没办法给你正式立案，不过我有两个非常可靠的下属在关键时刻可以调用，我已经给他们打了电话，15分钟内其中一个可以赶到这里，另一个已经去帮你调这里的监控记录了。先别急。”

 

20分钟后，一位叫做加拉哈德的警员相当高效地在两个垃圾桶的夹缝中找到了梅林的手机，他拿出了一个塑料证物袋把手机包了进去。亚瑟在风雨中慌乱地揉着自己的头发。  
接着就是一阵急刹车的声音，兰斯来了。他简单地向众人打过招呼后，掏出钥匙说，“我先开店门，也许店里能有什么线索。”  
众人在店里搜寻了一番，烘烤房里的烤炉仍然留着梅林工作后的余温，整个店里也仍然飘着某种蛋糕的余香，看得出梅林走得匆匆忙忙，水槽里还有些工具尚未清洗。  
“他平时有什么仇人吗？”加拉哈德突然发问。  
“你说什么？”亚瑟的语气明显表达了对于这个愚蠢的问题的不满。仇人？每个人都喜欢梅林，他对所有的顾客都笑脸相迎，从来没见过哪个人跟他红过脸，除非...  
“亚瑟，抱歉，他不知道你们的关系，只是例行公事，再说我们确实需要了解得更详细才行。”里昂说道。  
“梅林没有仇人，我可以保证，我们天天在一起，无论是街坊邻居还是来光顾的客人，我们从来都没得罪过谁。”兰斯开口回道。  
“不，有一个人，也许，我是说也许有可能...”亚瑟的眼前浮现出自己那天早晨对莫德雷德言语上的威胁，他不禁打了个冷颤，“他以前的男朋友，莫德雷德...也许可以查查看。”  
兰斯倒吸一口冷气，“我竟然忘了他...”

 

里昂问了兰斯莫德雷德的全名，打了电话给另一个警员。等待的过程是痛苦无助的，半个小时过去了，尽职尽责的加拉哈德又去店外寻找新线索了。  
兰斯给每个人都倒了杯水，自己坐到了亚瑟对面，亚瑟放下捂着脸的双手，自责地说道，“我应该来接他的。尤其是我早就发现有人跟踪他了。”  
“嘿，别说这种话，你没有任何错，亚瑟，他也没你想象的那么弱。”兰斯挤出一个真诚的笑容，他确实比亚瑟更了解梅林，也许梅林真的不会有事。但是，为什么要劫持一个普通的年轻男人呢？如果真的是莫德雷德，那他到底要对梅林做什么？现在的梅林到底怎么样了？亚瑟的脑子里一片混乱。

又过了半个多小时，里昂的手机突然响了起来，亚瑟和兰斯同时坐直身体，共同注视着他接起手机。  
“对...是的...好...你确定？好的，你继续调查，把截图先发到我手机上吧...是的...有消息随时通知我，好的。”挂断后，里昂的手机立刻震动了一下，他没有立刻看手机屏幕上的图片，而是向紧张的两人解释起来，“首先，你们说的那个莫德雷德，我们找到了...他不在英国，他两天前就出境了，我们查到了他的出境记录。而且，目前还没有他的入境记录，他是和另一个男人共同出去的。所以，应该不是他。”

亚瑟重重地吐出一口气，不知道现在应该庆幸还是应该继续担忧。如果不是莫德雷德，那真的没有任何人会与梅林为敌了。加拉哈德此时也走了进来，似乎他也没有再找到更多的线索。

 

“不过，我们查到监控记录了。”里昂走过来，他举起手机，向亚瑟和兰斯展示了一副截图。亚瑟缓缓站起来，心中如有一百万头雄鹿飞奔而过，他仔细盯着里昂手机里的图片，竭尽全力地搜索着脑海里所有有可能认识梅林的人。

截图里的人和上次他看到从大树后闪出的那个人一样带着兜帽，他的脸因为瞬间地用力而向上仰起，监控拍到的画面虽然不甚清晰，但已经能够看到半边脸，他的一只手捂在梅林嘴上，好像用的是一块白色的布。而梅林的表情显然是猝不及防的，他的手里还抓着两盒点心，双眉痛苦地紧蹙，另一只手试图去抓那个人卡在他脖子上的手。他们身旁停着一辆不是那种传统的黑色老爷出租车，而是一辆红白相间带有顶灯的日产厢式出租车。

“看得清脸的图像只有这张，你们先想想有没有见过这个人。车牌号码我们已经追踪了，目前所知是，车牌是假的，但是我们正在调看这附近几个街区所有的监控，如果他开车时不戴口罩，那应该能拍下他的全貌，而且副驾驶座上方也许会有他的公司信息。”里昂看着两人震惊的眼神，继续说道，“伦敦出租车分两种，一种是受雇司机，传统老爷车基本都隶属于海德出租车运营公司；一种是自我雇佣，但管理者同样也是公共运输管理部门，只要开出租，就必须做登记，除非这车是偷来的。当然，也有无牌出租车，甚至还有暗地里找非法移民开出租的小货运公司，总之，我们现在能做的就还是等。”

 

亚瑟重新跌坐回椅子上，他用双手使劲地揉搓着自己的脸，难以置信一个出租车司机会劫持梅林这样一个无辜的人，也许，他一直都在觊觎梅林？或者他每天都会来梅林的店里光顾？  
显然兰斯也想到了这点，他似乎从自己断层的记忆中找到了某个连结点，突然兴奋地叫道，“我想起来了，店里是有一位常客，几乎每天都会来，梅林向我报单时，经常会说，那个出租车司机又是老样子，只要一杯卡布奇诺。”  
“还记得他的名字吗？”加拉哈德问道。  
兰斯张张嘴，“...不记得了。”

“我记得！”亚瑟的声音让众人期盼的目光全部聚集到他身上。  
如果不是兰斯提醒了卡布奇诺，亚瑟也绝对不会想起这个人。但是，他难以忘怀的是两周前，梅林在给芙丽雅变完小魔术后，第一个招待的——就是这个在当时亚瑟觉得像个出租车司机的中年男人，这就像是所有和梅林说话的男人亚瑟都自动存档到了大脑系统里一样，他想不起来后来叫梅林去她店里取鲜花的老妪叫什么名字，却独独记住了这个相貌平平的男人的名字。

“叫森瑞德，如果我没记错的话。但我不知道怎么拼。”亚瑟说。  
“你确定吗？潘德拉贡先生。”加拉哈德问道，兰斯和里昂也带着十二分的怀疑看着他。  
“我...记得梅林为芙丽雅变魔术那天的所有场景。”亚瑟知道现在不是脸红的时候，但他的脸上还是不自觉地爬上了些微的红晕，他说，“我那天一整天都像放电影一样的回忆着早上的事。我的直觉是这张脸，如果只有一位出租车司机是常客的话，那应该就是他。”  
久经商场上各色人等的考验，使得亚瑟看人一向十分精准，记忆力也绝佳，光凭穿着他就能把这个人的职业猜个七七八八，尤其是男人，他在心里暗自庆幸自己的这点小聪明。  
“我相信亚瑟说的，查查看吧。”兰斯看着里昂。

 

午夜零点的时候，里昂和加拉哈德在分工后，分别收到了一个坏消息和另一个坏消息。  
里昂的坏消息是，监控摄像的确拍到了司机的全脸，但是对比之后，档案系统里却完全没有这个人的信息，而车座前方也没有任何有价值的出租车公司的信息，看来，靠脸和靠牌照这两条路是行不通了。  
而加拉哈德的另一个坏消息是，海德出租车运营公司的系统中没有此人的名字，其他凡是有登记的自营车主中也没有此人的名字。

但是，加拉哈德动用了一位线人，他得到了几个暗箱操作无牌出租车的小公司的名单，这些小公司没有办法电话追查，要想迅速获得内部消息，最好的办法是直接上门调查。如果森瑞德经常早上来喝咖啡，晚上又能自由用车，那估计是交了押金的自营车，这样的车辆虽然与公司之间是不太公平的分账运营方式，但胜在车在任何时间内都只归一个人管，司机每天只要去公司报道，填表，交钱，接下来的时间都可以随心所欲开着车到处跑。  
如此一来，鉴于名单中有一家货运公司位于较远的郊区，显然，每天一大早就得赶过来喝咖啡的闲情雅致不会大于位于市中心的两家公司，因此，里昂和加拉哈德决定先从市中心的两家开始排查。

“我也去。”亚瑟和兰斯几乎异口同声地请求。  
里昂看了看二人，刚要发话，加拉哈德便毫不客气地说道，“你们有受过训练吗？有配枪吗？还是有警徽和证件？”  
亚瑟若不是看在这位警员是里昂的得力助手的份上，也许会直接上前跟他较量下谁的拳头厉害。

里昂举起一只手示意加拉哈德闭嘴，然后对亚瑟说，“亚瑟，你们去太危险了。这种公司请的雇员通常不是犯过案的就是现在还在道上混的，他们可能携带武器，并且拉帮结派，加拉哈德也是因为有线人在里面，否则，我们就算是进得去也是一无所获出来。”  
亚瑟不甘心就这么等着，他说道，“我和兰斯在门外等你们，没有你们的许可，我们绝对不会进去的，再说，也许你们有用得着我们通风报信的时候。”  
里昂看着亚瑟渴求的眼神，只好点了点头，他看向加拉哈德，“我们只是进去问问，没有特殊情况绝对不使用任何武力，我今天一晚上已经违规操作很多事了。”  
亚瑟明白，这话也是说给他听的，他看了眼兰斯，兰斯点点头表示同意。  
四人随即分两辆车驶向第一个目的地。


	11. Chapter 11

第六章梅林的失踪（中）

梅林醒来的时候，先是觉得自己头疼得像是刚被一把小电钻钻过一样，此外，他还觉得自己的呼吸不甚顺畅，胸闷得有点犯恶心。

他想要张嘴呼吸，却惊觉自己的嘴已经被胶带纸封上了，他想用手去撕，手腕上和脚腕上却猛然感觉一阵酸痛和寒意，他惊恐地看向自己的四肢：双手和双脚各被天花板和地板上的四根粗大冰冷的铁链锁住，每一个关节处都能看到一把银色的大锁，而头上有四盏小小的射灯照在他身上，他猜自己现在应该是个尴尬的大字型。  
更加让他心寒的是，他发现自己赤身露体，浑身上下除了嘴上那一片胶带纸，再无他物。而离他两米左右的房间正中央，是一台架在三脚架上的数码摄像机，摄像机的红色信号灯亮着，也就是说，现在梅林做的的每个动作都被拍了进去。梅林在心里暗暗骂着粗话。

他开始环顾四周，首先看到的是前方阴暗的角落里一个男人手拿一瓶啤酒，坐在一张椅子上，他喝了一口酒，没有说话，但梅林却能感受到他贪婪的目光。梅林瞪大眼睛，怎奈对面那人在光源的暗处，除了能看到他的动作外，他长什么样子却怎么也看不清。

此人的斜对面靠墙是一排矮柜，柜子上放着两个箱子——一个上了锁，一个没上锁，以及箱子旁边的一堆衣服，梅林估摸着那应该就是自己的衣服，他想起了刚才在街角被人用乙醚捂嘴的那一刻，在他昏倒前，他只知道那人把他的手机扔了。

梅林又使劲地扯了扯两个手腕上的铁链，铁链发出了拉扯顶棚的声音，原来，链子的顶头是固定在铁皮做的天花板上，并且洞穿了天花板，从外往里固定住了。等等，天花板怎么会是铁的？梅林重新审视了房间，他努力地扭着头看看身后，再估摸了下房间的大小，虽然两边的墙壁都刷成了白色，但他现在觉得自己也许并不在一个正规意义上的房子里，而是在一个小型仓库或者集装箱什么的地方。

梅林喘着粗气，有那么一瞬，他觉得也许谁也找不到这个鬼地方了。他得靠自己。不管怎样，得让对面那个人做出点反应，先搞清自己到底是被谁绑架了，目的又是何在？  
他盯着那个人，嘴里“唔唔”地发出声音，像是要寻求帮助。那个人站了起来，手里仍然拿着酒瓶，他缓缓地走进梅林能看得清的光源下。这个人是...森瑞德？  
几乎每天早上都来喝卡布奇诺的森瑞德？  
梅林痛苦地闭上眼睛，操，怎么会是他？他是个心理变态吗？

他再次睁开眼睛时，森瑞德灰色的眼睛就在他面前1寸的地方万分得意地盯着他，然后他开始笑了，他压抑着自己的声音，低下头去边摇头边笑，接着笑得上气不接下气，如同一个患了肺癌的老人看到了上帝要为自己延年益寿般，他仰起头来狂笑，梅林能闻到一股刺鼻的酒味混合着廉价的烟味从他的鼻中和嘴里喷薄而出。

“梅林啊梅林！”森瑞德的大笑终于停了下来，他用左手摸上了梅林的脸颊，“我没想到，我入社团以来的第一笔单子就能做得那么成功。”梅林扭头避开他的手。  
“啧啧啧，真是漂亮的脸蛋，你知不知道，我每天坐在那里喝咖啡的时候，每分每秒都在幻想着这一刻，幻想着你的身体，我的手，还有你的呻吟...”森瑞德凑上前去，一只手掐着梅林的下巴，伸出舌头在他的脸上自下而上地用力舔了一下。  
梅林再次闭上眼睛，他甚至恨不得闭上不得不呼吸的鼻子。

 

森瑞德淫笑着绕到梅林背后，梅林警觉地扭头朝后看去，他的心跳不自觉地开始加速。森瑞德在他耳边轻声说道，“放心，我不会把你怎么样的，我只是先和你玩玩，现在录下来的是我自己留做纪念的，明天会有专人来验货，我可不敢把你玩坏啊。”

什么？专人？验货？验完货呢？把我卖了吗？这他妈就是有组织犯罪了？梅林现在怒气冲天，尴尬和羞愧反而退居其次了。他在心里打定了主意，一有机会，他就不客气了。  
森瑞德并不知道梅林在想什么，他只想在社团派人来验货前先满足下自己的淫欲。于是，他举起手里的半瓶啤酒，从梅林的后颈开始，沿着脊椎慢慢地倒了下去。

“......”梅林倏地一下挺直腰背，鼻子里倒吸一口气，他想要往前挪动身体，却怎奈四根铁链牢牢地禁锢了他的行动。  
森瑞德的舌头开始在梅林的背上舔舐着嘀嗒的啤酒，梅林不得不扭动着身体以避开这种让人羞耻的瘙痒。  
“别动，宝贝，别动，”森瑞德搂住梅林，胯下紧贴梅林臀部，梅林感觉到了那个鼓起的下体，“好戏还在后头呢，再挣扎也是白费力气。”

森瑞德离开梅林的身体，把酒瓶放在了矮柜上，然后取下一个箱子，放到光线较亮的摄像机旁边，他打开箱子，梅林的胃里不禁开始抽搐起来——箱子里是各种他见过或者没见过的“工具”，有多种润滑剂、性器造型的用品、镶有羽毛的项圈、一根看上去毛糙的鞭子，另外还有些奇奇怪怪的玩意儿。

“啊，别误会，这些都不是我的，是之前那一单的哥们儿留下的，听说你们去了东欧会参加更深入的‘培训’，这些只不过是小儿科罢了。”森瑞德抬头看了眼梅林，眼里闪烁着兴奋，他低下头去，继续说道，“我们从哪一个开始呢？不如先挑个简单点的...”他单腿跪在地上，一只手在一堆物品中扒拉着。

梅林意识到此时不行动，再拖就晚了，不管怎样，他还不想把自己的特异功能直接暴露在森瑞德面前。不再犹豫了，乘着森瑞德低头自言自语之时，梅林的眼睛一抹金光闪过，矮柜上的酒瓶就像被一个隐形人一把抓起一样，照着森瑞德的后脑勺就狠狠地砸了过去。

稀里哗啦，酒瓶破碎，玻璃四溅，森瑞德连哼都没哼一声，便趴到在地，一只手还停留在工具箱里，梅林暗暗祈祷他不会一下子就被砸死，但同时又希望他多昏迷个几小时。怎知，森瑞德的脚抽了抽，他趴在地上的右手似乎想要抬起来去摸脑袋。

梅林转了转眼珠子，看来一个500毫升的酒瓶力道确实有限。他看了眼摄像机，这机器的信号灯还亮着，管不了那么多了，他的眼睛又变成了金色——三脚架上的摄像机飞起来，被一只无形的手如同抡起高尔夫球棒一般啪的一下朝着森瑞德的脑袋再次猛砸了过去。  
森瑞德微微昂起的头这下彻底蔫了下去，摄像机在地上滚了两滚，某些零件也掉了出来，梅林等了半分多钟，见森瑞德再无反应，才用鼻子吐出一口气。

 

这房间里凡是他肉眼能见的东西，能砸向森瑞德脑袋的，也就剩下一张铁制椅子以及柜子上那个上了锁的箱子了，倘若森瑞德再醒来，梅林也不想再用摄像机砸了，破碎的酒瓶可以说成是森瑞德自己摔的，损坏的摄像机可以说成他自己绊倒的，但是一个砸烂的摄像机就不好解释了，无论如何，自己的这点小本事还不能马上暴露给敌人。

梅林用金色的眼睛掀开了对面的半边窗帘，圆形的窗户外一片漆黑，什么都看不清，他在心里估算了下，也许现在是夜里一两点钟左右，也许亚瑟这会儿已经在想办法找自己了，他可以等到天亮，如果没有人来救他，那么用椅子和那个箱子也许能制造出一点吸引外界注意力的声响，而现在，他的视线范围内，则完全找不到可以打开铁链的钥匙。

但是如果所谓的社团在亚瑟找到他之前就先进来的话，那情况就有些复杂了，到时候会有几个人来？他们看到躺在地上的森瑞德会作何反应？森瑞德会不会稀里糊涂地自认倒霉呢？他们在解开铁链之前会先做些什么？上锁的箱子里又是什么？  
梅林就这样胡思乱想着，困乏至极，却又不敢睡着，他紧紧地盯着地上的森瑞德，时刻准备着给他来个第三下。


	12. Chapter 12

第六章 梅林的失踪（下）

坐在驾驶座上的亚瑟，紧跟着前方的警车，思绪却无法集中到开车这一件事上。新闻里曾经有位出租车司机协会的会长参与讨论了一期暗访节目，说的话题正是关于打击伦敦无牌出租车的事情。他犹记得那位出租车司机和主持人的对话，他警告市民和旅游者尽量不要在晚间搭乘无牌出租车，因为伦敦每晚几乎都有人会受到这类出租车司机的袭击、打劫和侵犯，而问题在近年来似乎有增长趋势，尤其是在韦斯腾得一带的娱乐区更是完全失控。

想到这里，亚瑟的心猛地抽痛了一下，他深呼吸了两次，想尽量保持镇静的头脑。副驾上的兰斯也注意到了亚瑟痛苦的表情，他安慰道，“亚瑟，他会没事的。”  
亚瑟明白这只是一句空话。兰斯此时的心里并不会更好受。

不过20分钟的车程，四人就来到了韦斯腾得娱乐区的一个街角，与不远处喧嚣的酒吧、俱乐部完全格格不入的是，眼前的这栋满是藤蔓类植物覆盖的老建筑显得尤其安静与平和，若不是门口几个围做一堆猛抽烟的男人正在用警惕的眼神四下张望的话，没有人会想象得出这建筑里面还会有家小型的货运公司在运作。  
亚瑟接到里昂的电话，嘱咐他们二人务必待在车上等候，然后就看到了里昂和加拉哈德下了车，朝街对面的建筑走去。他看到了加拉哈德亮出了证件，一个满身刺青的壮汉不情愿地开了门让两人进去。

不过15分钟的样子，如坐针毡的亚瑟突然碰了碰兰斯，“他们出来了。”  
加拉哈德跑向警车，里昂却向他这边跑来，亚瑟放下车窗，迫不及待地问道，“怎么样？”  
“很幸运，森瑞德就是这家公司的。本来老板不肯承认，什么都不愿意说。不过我们快出来时，有个和森瑞德有过节的司机悄悄地向我们提供了他家的地址，他说森瑞德欠他一大笔钱，他曾经去他家讨过债，不管消息真假，先去看看再说，我已经叫了另一个警员，在森瑞德家碰头。你们还要跟着吗？”  
“当然！”亚瑟毫不犹豫。

森瑞德的家在一处贫民区的老式公寓里，看起来就像某个公路边的汽车旅馆，走了三层楼梯后，他们和已经到来的另一位警员碰了头，那位警员朝位于当中的一户人家点头示意道，“就是这家了。我听过了，里面没有人。”

为了以防万一，里昂手握配枪，带着亚瑟和兰斯在楼梯拐角处站定，而加拉哈德则负责开门，他先是在门锁上稍稍捣鼓了一下，然后举起枪来反身贴住墙壁，和身旁的警员点头示意后，反手轻轻转动门把向内推门，两人举枪闯了进去。  
片刻后，加拉哈德探身出来示意里昂里面安全，于是众人一齐走进森瑞德的房间。  
没想到，房间里竟然干净整洁，收拾得井井有条，决然不像一个单身男人的住所。两位警员都在一面墙前站定，加拉哈德说道，“是他了。看来盯上你的梅林不是一天两天了。”他看了眼亚瑟。

亚瑟和兰斯走过去，看到了墙上数十张照片，基本都是远景或中景拍摄的梅林，有上班时候的，也有下班时候的，还有那天亚瑟和梅林站在家门口亲吻的照片。  
“看这清晰度，不是一般相机拍的，而且肯定是在专业暗房冲洗的，他怎么会有钱买这么高级的相机？”另一位警员说道。

“也许不是一人作案，是个专门劫男色的犯罪团伙。”加拉哈德想到什么说什么。  
亚瑟的脸色刷的一下就白了，什么叫劫男色？

里昂无奈地瞪了眼加拉哈德，向亚瑟解释道，“我们前阵子收到线报，最近有个专门劫持年轻漂亮男人的东欧犯罪团伙比较猖獗。通常到手的‘新鲜货’...”里昂担忧地看了眼亚瑟，“在伦敦最多辗转三天，三天后，一旦出了境，就别想再找到他了....我之所以不立案就尽力帮你，一方面是因为你们都是我的好朋友，另一方面，我确实担心他...有可能...时间很紧迫...”  
亚瑟胸中一闷，扑闪着眼睛，紧咬住下唇，无法再说出一句话来。  
一旁的兰斯也是惊恐地看着里昂问道，“那现在...梅林他是不是...我不敢相信...我们该怎么办？”

“头儿，看这张照片。”加拉哈德打断了他们，他指着墙角边的一张颇不起眼的照片，上面是一个看似集装箱的房子。这个集装箱的外表和伦敦码头沿岸数以百计大大小小改装后的集装箱“经济适用房”一样，看似是给那些穷困潦倒却仍然身怀理想的艺术家、创意者们提供的——外表方方正正，有窗有门有楼梯的两层箱式房子。集装箱体底色涂成了白色，但下层却画上了数只抽象的蓝色大象，窗子里被拉上了帘子，在一片明媚阳光下，这真是再正常不过的简易住所了。

“还记得上次我们截获的那个中转站代码吗？”加拉哈德看着里昂，“BE！开会的时候我们猜了很多词组...”  
“Blue Elephant！”里昂脱口而出，“如果是这样，这次真的有可能是踏破铁鞋无觅处了。你再叫上两个人，多带几件防弹衣，别惊动上面，我们先去探一探再说。”

亚瑟知道，他们说的这些和这个犯罪团伙有关的事自己不便多问，但是他只想知道，自己能否第一时间看到梅林。  
他还没有开口，里昂便转身说道，“我明白你们的心情，亚瑟、兰斯，但是我们不能完全保证梅林就是被劫到了这个中转站，因为据可靠消息，他们的中转站不止一个。如果这次你们一定要跟着，穿上防弹衣，待在车里，我确定没有危险了，会第一时间通知你们的。”  
亚瑟和兰斯都郑重地点点头。

 

凌晨4点半，几辆警车和亚瑟的车悄无声息地停在了码头创意集装箱居住区的边上，警员们分了工，分别握着手电筒探路在前，里昂带着亚瑟和兰斯跟行在后。  
住在这里的人群大多是些艺术圈、演艺圈的年轻夜猫子们，此时正是这些年轻人熬夜之后倒头熟睡的时间。

集装箱的外表都被装饰成了各种各样如同涂鸦般的图案，似乎每个箱子都在比拼谁家的涂鸦或者着色更有创意，因此，如果蓝色大象的图案仅此一家的话，查遍整个社区也就只需半个多小时。让亚瑟无法想象的是如此充满青春与活力、未来与力量的一个创意社区竟然会隐藏着一个龌龊、肮脏甚至有些恐怖的人贩子中转站，而这里的年轻英俊的男人们也浑然不知也许自己就是下一个被囚禁的对象。  
就在大家屏息凝气寻找这个特殊的集装箱时，一个前方探路的警员小跑着过来，他压低了声音对里昂说，“就在前面二十米，我找到了。”

所有人集中到了这个blue elephant的集装箱周围，它确实不显眼，似乎那张照片是几个月前拍的了，因为这个集装箱的两边现在又各多了两个其他的箱子，加拉哈德轻声说，“两边的两个都是空的，连窗帘都没有，暂时没人住，我怀疑也是为了掩护这个。”  
里昂点点头，“行动吧。”然后把亚瑟和兰斯拉到侧面。

 

梅林几乎就要睡着了，他坚强的眼皮在和他疲倦的大脑作斗争，突然，门外传来一阵轻轻的敲击声，他猛地睁开眼睛，又是一阵敲击，是谁？梅林不敢发声，他命令自己冷静地想想，他觉得应该不是森瑞德的上级，这敲击声似乎是试探性的，难道是...  
开锁的声音传来，梅林的心提到了嗓子眼，他快速看了眼地上桌子上的工具，盘算了下哪些可以瞬间砸到来人的头上造成一定伤害，如果来者不善，他也只能出此下策，拼死一搏了。

哐的一下，铁皮门被踹开了，几个人大叫着“不许动”冲了进来，随之而来的是几束极其刺眼的光线以及鞋子踩踏的声音，接着就是一阵“安全”、“他在这儿”的汇报声。梅林在听到“不许动”后判断来者是警察，他无法说话，只好晃动着铁链，喉间发出“嗯嗯”的求救声。  
有人摸到了日光灯的开关，刹那间，整个屋内的场景全都清晰了。梅林适应了下亮度，双眼着急地搜寻着，他看到有几个警员正在打醒森瑞德，有人骂着粗话问他钥匙在哪儿，然后，他看到了站在门口的里昂，朝门外侧面点了点头，随即，有两个人一前一后地冲了进来。  
是亚瑟和兰斯。

“上帝啊。”亚瑟在看到梅林的一刹那立刻脱下了自己的外套，用一种克制的拥抱把梅林环抱住，“梅林...梅林...感谢上帝...”他用外套遮住了梅林的下半身。

加拉哈德走过来，拿着钥匙给梅林的铁链解了锁，梅林无力地倒在亚瑟怀里，兰斯脱下自己的外套搭在他的上身，亚瑟小心翼翼地撕开梅林嘴上的封箱带。梅林说的第一句话就是，“亚瑟，摄像机里的光盘！”  
亚瑟看了眼躺在地上的摄像机，明白了梅林的意思，但他并没立刻行动，只是抚摸着梅林淤青的手腕贴在他耳边说道，“放心吧，我会找里昂的。”


	13. Chapter 13

结尾 我不是魔法师

 

周六的下午，梅林在亚瑟的床上醒来，他对着天花板眨眨眼睛，想起了当清晨的第一缕阳光照进亚瑟的房间时，亚瑟拉着他的手进了浴室，轻轻柔柔地把梅林的衣服脱去，他的眼里满是怜惜。  
淋浴的时候，亚瑟特别仔细地帮梅林清洗了头发、后背和手腕，当他蹲下身去为梅林揉了揉有些淤肿的脚腕时，梅林捧起他的脸，对他说，“我没事，他还没来得及碰我，你就来了。”  
亚瑟站起来，紧紧地抱住梅林，他用力闻着梅林身上新鲜的沐浴露的味道，紧贴着梅林的胸膛，任由热水冲刷着自己仍有一丝后怕的神经。  
冲完澡后，亚瑟陪梅林一起躺在柔软的床上，他在梅林的肩头轻吻了一下，替他掖了掖被子，一只手环在梅林的腰间，在他的耳边说道，“什么都别想，先好好睡一觉，其他的都交给我。”梅林转过头，感激地在亚瑟唇上留下一个微笑的吻，然后握住亚瑟搭在身上的胳膊，合上了沉重的眼皮。

梅林直起身子，靠在一只枕头上朝左右看了看，亚瑟不在身边，但他给梅林留了一杯水，一粒阿司匹林，一张有留言的纸，上书：“头还疼的话就把药吃了继续睡，我去里昂那儿了，晚饭时间回来，兰斯来电叫你好好休息两天，他和格温以及一个兼职顶着，不会有问题，放心吧。吻你，亚瑟。”梅林举起这张纸放到唇边亲了亲，然后端起杯子一口干掉了整杯水，不过他没有吃药，老实说，头倒是不疼了，就是有点头重脚轻，肚子空荡荡的感觉。他决定起床到楼下先弄点吃的再说。

 

梅林没有找到自己的衣服，估计亚瑟把它们一股脑儿全洗了。于是他在亚瑟硕大的更衣室里翻了两件运动衣裤穿上。  
冰箱里有一盒未拆封的蔬菜沙拉，一盒鸡蛋，一盒奶酪和各种酒类、果酱、面酱等等，梅林记得他在厨房的某个柜子里还见到过整一罐的意大利面。有这些就够了，就算亚瑟不带外卖回来，他也能做一顿两人份的晚餐。  
他在厨房里忙碌了一会儿，先煮了一人份的意大利面，就在关火的时候，客厅传来开门的声音。

亚瑟回来了。他一见到穿着自己衣服的梅林便笑道，“你还真是离不开厨房，就不能多休息下吗？”  
梅林放下手里的活迎上前去，“我好多了，头不疼了，倒是肚子饿了。”  
“我本想回来问问你想吃什么再叫外卖的，不过，看来你做的比外卖要更诱人些。”亚瑟脱下外套，卷起袖管说，“还需要我做点什么？”  
“我以为你会晚点回来，所以就先煮了一人份的面，你拌沙拉吧，我再煮一份面很快的。”

两人共同把晚餐准备好，亚瑟还开了一瓶红酒，晚餐的前半段，两人只是安静地吃着，梅林果然是饿了，他吃的比亚瑟快多了，亚瑟只好嗔怪着提醒他慢点吃。等到梅林狼吞虎咽完自己的那份，亚瑟才吃了一半，于是梅林就目不转睛地盯着亚瑟咀嚼的嘴巴，抿着红酒，傻傻笑着。亚瑟不时地抬眼回望，轻声骂道“傻瓜”、“看够了没”。梅林的脸色因为两杯酒下肚而渐渐红润起来，脑子和身体也都忍不住开始饱暖思淫欲了，他索性把身体往后一靠，两只光着的脚丫子在桌子底下摸索到了亚瑟的大腿然后毫不客气地踩了上去。

 

亚瑟喝完最后一口酒，在站起身来之前抓住梅林的双脚轻轻放到地上，未发一言，抓起自己的外套，绕过桌子拉起梅林的手向客厅中央的沙发走去，梅林有些错愕地跟着亚瑟，被他拉着坐到自己身边。

亚瑟从外套口袋里掏出了一张小小的光盘，认真地看向梅林的眼睛说，“光盘要来了，里昂自己都没看过，他说就当已经损坏了...不作为证据处理...”他看到梅林的眼里闪过一丝慌张，于是握住他的一只手继续说道，“你想怎么处理这张光盘都行，总之，总之如果都是些不好的回忆，不如就尽早销毁吧。”

梅林抬眼对上亚瑟关切的眼神，他知道亚瑟现在以为的和自己实际担忧的根本是两码事，但他已下定决心，对这个男人不再隐藏任何秘密。

于是梅林刚要张嘴解释，亚瑟又发话了，“梅林，除了这张光盘，其他的事你都不用担心了。里昂说森瑞德拿的是伪造的护照，他在东欧就有案底，这次无论在英国被判几年，最终都会被遣返回国，不得再入境...”接着亚瑟微微一笑道，“而你，算是间接地帮了他一个大忙，森瑞德招供了他的上线，警方现在顺藤摸瓜，很快就能找到人贩集团的老巢和几个重要头目。梅林，这一章就算翻过去了，别想太多...”  
“不，亚瑟，我，我有别的事情要告诉你。”梅林打断亚瑟，从亚瑟的手里抽出自己的手。  
这次轮到亚瑟有些错愕了。

“听我解释，亚瑟，”梅林感到自己的胃里突然紧张地有些消化不良，他在亚瑟透亮的眼睛里看到了自己僵硬的身体，“我，我要这个光盘不是因为担心里面有...有我的...不雅视频，”接着梅林用上了一点手势，眼睛则看向亚瑟手里的光盘，“而是...而是因为它记录了一些...我从没告诉过你的...小秘密”，梅林看到亚瑟抬起一边的眉毛，大惑不解地看着他。

 

梅林深吸了一口气，决定一吐而快，“我八岁那年，因为贪玩，从树上摔下来，除了多处骨折以外，这里也出了点问题...”梅林指指自己的脑袋，他看到亚瑟两边的眉毛都抬了起来，赶紧继续说道，“我是说，我昏迷了两天，医生差点诊断我脑死亡，可是我醒过来了，然后，我发现自己多了点...特异功能...呃，你一定看过《X战警》吧...”亚瑟抬起的眉毛聚拢起来，不置可否，梅林继续忐忑不安地说，“我没有金刚狼或者暴风女这么厉害，不过我想性质上大概是一样的。我猜，我这一摔也许激发了体内的某种变种基因或者是让我的脑子变异了，我发现我会...我会用意念移动一些静止的物体...不过得在我肉眼看得见的情况下才能移动...”梅林顿了顿，观察着亚瑟的反应。

“琴.格雷？”亚瑟试探着问道，“隔空取物和心灵感应？”  
“不不，绝对没她这么厉害，这么说吧，如果10级算最高级别的变种人，我大概...大概相当于1-2级吧，我曾经试过用意念移动我们那辆小卡车，结果是...平移了一米左右，不过我累出了一身汗，我猜也许一个大力士比我更不费力些。”梅林努力挤出一丝笑容以缓冲自己乱糟糟的心跳，“至于心灵感应，至少以前我从没发现自己有这方面的特异功能，不过，不过遇到你之后，好像我在这方面也有所长进...”  
“你总能猜到我在想什么？”亚瑟的语气里没有责怪。  
“我发誓没有刻意进入你的思维空间，我没有那么强的能力，也许，只是因为特别在乎你，所以...我也说不清。”梅林的手心里现在全是湿湿的汗水了。  
亚瑟举起手中的光盘问道，“所以，你的意思是，这个光盘里记录下了你的...特异功能？”  
“我用意念移动了森瑞德的酒瓶和摄像机并且砸到他的脑袋上...”  
“难怪里昂说森瑞德完全不记得自己怎么会被摄像机绊倒的，他以为自己是喝多了...”亚瑟的眉头舒展开来，虽然仍然没有笑容，但却也看不到一丝恐慌。这已经比梅林想象的要好多了。

 

“是的，他不记得最好，不过，你知道，我不想被抓起来带到什么特殊实验室，然后把我的潜能开发到10级，我想...我想要过普通人的生活。”梅林不知道亚瑟是否能理解他的选择，他重又低下头去。  
“等一下，那你变给芙丽雅看的那个小把戏，还有你在派对上变的那些...魔术...又是怎么回事？”亚瑟打算一次性解决所有的困惑。  
“哦，那个...那个真的只是魔术，我的魔术导师也是我的教父，他叫盖乌斯，他在拉斯维加斯做过多次专场表演，这些在网上都能查到，他也知道我的特异功能，也许正因为此，他才喜欢教我各种各样的小魔术，可是我不能和他比，他玩的都是大魔术，当然，他也不希望我暴露自己，”梅林眼神略显暗淡地说道，“不过，除了兰斯以外，知道我秘密的人全都被埋进土里了，包括他。”  
亚瑟差点又抬起一边的眉毛，梅林立刻意识到自己的话不太恰当，“不不，不是你想的那样，我是说，我妈妈和盖乌斯都去世了，都是自然死亡，而我爸爸在我八岁之前就去世了，所以现在知道我秘密的只有兰斯，当然还有...你。”  
亚瑟若有所思地看着梅林，“我现在反而想要看看这个光盘了。”他说道。

“...亚瑟...”梅林想起了森瑞德在他背上倒啤酒的场景，他不确定亚瑟看到这段之后会是怎样的反应，不管怎样，还是先阻止的好，“亚瑟，还是别看了，你也劝我把不好的记忆尽快抛开不是吗？如果你想知道我到底是...是怎么做到的，我可以演示给你看。”  
说完梅林便开始搜索起屋内的演示目标来，亚瑟则下意识地挺直了腰背，紧盯着梅林的眼睛。

 

梅林选定了茶几上的一瓶百合，他先看了亚瑟一眼，然后转向百合花，眼睛瞬间闪现了金光，一支百合从花瓶中直直升起，缓缓地朝着梅林飞来，亚瑟张大嘴巴，惊讶地看看百合，又侧头看看梅林，尤其是那双刚才还蓝白分明的眼睛——梅林一口叼住已经悬浮在嘴边的百合，眼睛也瞬时恢复了正常，他右手取下百合递到亚瑟面前，耸耸肩说道，“就像这样。”  
亚瑟仍旧盯着梅林的眼睛，他接过百合，在手里转动了下，接着又闻了闻，确定那不是什么魔术道具，而是昨天保洁员刚换上的新鲜花骨朵，“太神奇了。”亚瑟说道。

梅林吐了口气，他庆幸选的是花，庆幸亚瑟没吓得把花给扔了。  
“这太酷了。”亚瑟还在回味着刚才的一幕。  
“你...不害怕吗？”梅林小心问道。  
“害怕？怕你吗？”亚瑟放下手中的光盘和百合，朝梅林身边挪了挪，然后握住梅林的双手，凝视着他那双神奇的眼睛，“梅林，从我见到你的第一眼起，我就知道你很特别，只是我没想到你有这么特别。”亚瑟微笑着说，“你也说了，你只想过普通人的生活，不想做大法师梅林，而我，也不是传奇的中世纪亚瑟王，我们就是我们，不管你会不会魔法，有没有特异功能，我——亚瑟，爱的就是你，眼前的梅林——属于我的梅林。”  
梅林的眼里泛起了泪光。

“嘿！你应该早点告诉我的，这样你可以直接把我悬浮上楼，你知道，这比起我扛着你上楼要轻松多了。哦，你还可以直接用眼睛拿润滑油和套套，只要它们是放在你看得到的地方，对了，你是不是还能直接用眼睛脱我的衣服？天哪，这么说起来，你的眼睛不就是你的第三只手...”  
梅林看着亚瑟那张喋喋不休的嘴，无奈地摇摇头猛地吻了上去，亚瑟被吻倒在沙发上，梅林起身喘了口气说道，“闭嘴吧，亚瑟，我们现在就可以上楼试试。顺便说一句——我也爱你。”

 

 

——The End——


End file.
